


Into the Light

by KitKatScribbles



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Censored Swearing, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, My First Fanfic, Nudity mentioned, Octo Expansion Spoilers, Pearlina, Slow Burn, This story is heavily inspired by lore and stuff on the wiki, i don't know how far i'll take this, idk how to use this website
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatScribbles/pseuds/KitKatScribbles
Summary: The origin stories of Off the Hook.How relationships form, break, and strengthen.Starting at the very beginning. Small stories of large events.





	1. On Mt. Nantai

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is a story all about how  
> Pearl’s life got flip turned upside down  
> And I’d like to take a minute just sit right there  
> I’ll tell you all about the princess of Inkopolis Square
> 
> Lol idk where this story will end or how many chapters there will be. This is my first time writing a fanfic, and I'm in it for the long run. I've never been a good writer, but I'd like to improve upon that skill because it's important. Can't improve if you don't take action, so here's a Pearlina story because there's just not enough content for those two.  
> Please excuse some of the awkward writing; I'm an awkward person. 
> 
> Oh yeah, notes. This is a slow burn. A reaaaaaaally slow burn. All the extra spicy stuff is being saved for way later. (Not too spicy though. Keeping this PG.)  
> Also, cursing is included but I censored the words. Because while I don't curse irl, I do think that it can add to a narrative. How could I not let Pearl swear?  
> I'm basing like 87% of this story on tidbits of information we get from the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl unexpectedly meets a weird girl at her singing practice spot.

“ _I’m sorry but I can’t make it. I really wanted to go but-_ ”

Pearl sighed as she read over the messages on her phone again. A small part of her hoped that she just dreamt the whole thing, but there it was on her phone.

“Of course you can’t make it. Just like all the other times.”

 

She exhaled and her breath was momentarily visible before disappearing into the still dim sky. The air was chill on Mt. Nantai, especially this early in the morning. Neither the sun nor the city of Inkopolis had woken up yet. Dew was still collecting on the grass. Pearl laid herself out on the large flat rock that she decided would be her super-secret-singing-practice-place years back. She enjoyed trekking all the way to the rock away from the hustle and bustle of the city, especially in the very early mornings. No one was around to interrupt her thoughts or practice. She didn’t need to worry about bothering anyone. It was just her.

It was always just her.

 

—

 

“ _I... I’m out... I finally made it to the surface...?_ ” Marina looked around cautiously. She pinched her cheek and slightly regretted pinching so hard. Everything looks and feels real. The wind passing through — rustling the leaves of the trees and making her shiver slightly. The crickets chirping their tune as the fireflies danced away. She took in a deep breath of fresh air.

It all felt so organic.

It wasn’t constructed or fake.

It was real.

It is real.

 

This is the surface.

 

“ _But where on the surface am I? Where do I go from here?_ ”

The moon had retreated beyond the horizon, but the sun had yet to reveal itself. It wasn’t too dark, but it was still hard to see — especially with the tall trees surrounding her immediate area. “ _Get to a higher vantage point to assess your situation, soldier_.” Marina scrunched her face at her own thought. “ _No, I’m not a soldier anymore. I never was. I was an engineer yet he put me in the front lines of his Wasabi Supply Unit... Never mind that, I need to find out where I’m going._ ” With that in mind she made her way up from the base of the mountain.

 

Somewhere along the way, Marina heard something.

Someone.

A song. “ _This is..._ ”

Marina slowly searched for the source of the sound. Aha, it was a Squid Sisters’ song and it was being sung by a girl with pink tipped tentacles. An instrumental version of the Squid Sisters’ Calamari Inkantation was playing off the young squid’s electronic device. Her voice was a bit rough and quiet but there was something charming about this scene playing before Marina. She closed her eyes and listened with a gentle smile.

 

—

 

“$#%@“ Pearl messed up a note.

Maybe it was just messing up that one note or maybe the message she got earlier or the slow sales of her music or the lack of attention she gets or maybe it was that Youth Folk-Singing contest years back— perhaps an amalgamation of all those events that caused Pearl to grab her phone and chuck it as hard as she could at a nearby tree.

The tree that a certain someone happened to be standing by.

The tall girl squeaked and jumped in surprise at the impact made by the phone crashing into the trunk of the large plant. Two pairs of eyes moved from the phone to each other’s; their expressions widened as their sights locked on. A mixture of fear, surprise, and embarrassment filled both of them at this moment.

“ _F*** f*** f***. Someone was listening to me make a fool of myself. F***ing great. Who the hell even comes up here at this time?_ ” Pearl thought to herself as she stood in that exact place at that exact time.

“ _A-and what the hell is she wearing? Wait, never mind the clothes (or lack thereof)— what’s with that hair? This is the first time I actually ran into someone here. Is this what the locals look like?_ ”

At this point, Pearl has been staring at the other girl for too long. The girl with the sun-kissed skin was turning more teal from being put under intense scrutiny. Also, being caught listening to something that was never meant to be heard may have added to the embarrassment. Pearl quickly averted her gaze with her own face being tinged with the color of her ink as well.

The awkward silence and internal screams were finally broken by Pearl speaking up. “Ummm, do you need something?”

Scratch that, the internal screaming continued in both of their heads.

 

 

Marina was being overloaded with a lot information right now. New land, new people, new language, and new situations. New awkward situations. Marina tried to assess the current one she’s in. Should she make a run for it? It was bound to happen, but she didn’t expect to meet an Inkling this quickly. Inklings — the ferocious predators capable of leaping up to 5 feet, spotting prey 100 yards away, and using high-pressure, high-capacity ink sacks!

Well... it’s not like Octolings can’t do the same.

Marina observed the young Inkling girl.

Her face was riddled with piercing which made Marina slightly uncomfortable, so she shifted her attention elsewhere. She was very thin with pale, soft looking skin. But most notably, she was... quite small.

In her whole life, Marina has only seen one other Inkling in the flesh (but that’s a story for another time). She also read some general statistics about the species and this inkling is certainly shorter than the average height. Marina stood a whole foot taller than her! Though to be fair, Marina was considered tall even for Octoling standards.

 

The girl with pink tentacles cleared her throat.

 

Now it was Marina’s turn to realize that she may have been staring too long.

It’s probably safe enough to engage in conversation. Besides, how does Marina plan on surviving on the surface if she can’t interact with Inklings?

“ _Umm..._ ” How to go about and formulate a response? She can do it. She read some books about Inkling language. Time to put her knowledge to use! Marina gathered up all the courage she could muster, nervously smiled and spoke, “S-salutations, how do you do?”

 

 

“ _Salutations...? People actually use that word? Is that just the way folks around here speak? And what’s with that accent?_ ” Pearl narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Uhh, chill I guess.”

“Chill?! You should wear something warmer!”

At first, Pearl thought she was being screwed with, but the genuinely worried expression on that girl’s face said otherwise. She broke into a smile and chuckled much to the taller girl’s confusion. “No, I mean I’m doing alright.” That was a lie, but Pearl is not about to unload her baggage onto a total stranger. In an attempt to alleviate the situation, Pearl adds a sassy remark, “Also, I don’t know how to feel about that. Being told by someone dressed lighter than I am.” She gives the other girl a smirk.

 

 

Marina looked down at her own clothes. Crop-top armor, shorts, fingerless gloves, and combat boots all black and made of a leather-like material. They were quite revealing. The short girl standing before her wore a ripped tank and pants, some rather tall boots, and many accessories — the most notable being a crown on her head and a large chain around her neck. How ironic. Aren’t crowns supposed to symbolize royalty? Yet her clothes are riddled with holes!

Truth is, neither of them were dressed properly for this chilly mountain. Marina lets out a small giggle.

 

 

Pearl smiled at that. With the initial tension somewhat subsiding, she found the strange girl’s laugh and smile to be cute. The successful attempt at humor made them both a bit warmer. Pearl considered that a small victory. “Haha, never mind that. The name’s Pearl by the way. What’s yours?”

Marina picked up the device Pearl threw earlier, took a few steps closer, and extended the arm that held the item. “My name is Marina. Nice to meet you, Pearl.”

Pearl nearly forgot about her phone. “Oh uh, thanks,” she said as she retrieved the object. (The phone case did a pretty good job at— well, its job.)

The two looked at each other and smiled. Then the sun finally decided to make its appearance and they turned towards it. Pearl sat down and Marina followed suit. It’s funny, just a short while ago Pearl wanted nothing but complete solitude— at least that’s what she kept telling herself. Now she’s engaging in a conversation with someone named Marina.

 

 

“So, what brings you around these parts? Rare of people to show up here, especially at this time.”

Marina was careful with her answer, “I was lost, and I was hoping to obtain more knowledge of my location if I had a higher view.”

“Higher view? I think you’re plenty tall as it is.” Pearl gives a mischievous grin.

She returns Pearl’s cheeky grin with her own and adds, “Would you like for me to donate some of my height to you?”

This elicits a small laugh from the both of them.

“Ooooh, looks like Marina knows how to shoot back. Respect.” Pearl chuckles at Marina’s comeback.

“Shoot back, huh?” That reminds Marina of fighting... the domes..... that concert...... actually... “By the way, earlier you were singing the Calamari Inkantation by the Squid Sisters were you not? That was another reason I came up here.”

Pearl’s cheeks warmed up at being reminded that Marina totally overheard her singing. “Uhh yeah...” she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and uncomfortably shifted her eyes towards the ground.

Marina noticed that. “Ah, your singing is wonderful! And the Calamari Inkantation is my favorite Squid Sisters song; it really changed my life!” Marina’s eyes were beaming as she said that.

Pearl shrugged the compliment off as Marina being courteous and tried pushing the conversation in the other direction, “Their song changed your life, huh? How so?”

“Hmmm, it is like... their performance really opened my eyes to see that there was more to life than everything I had ever known. There was freedom. And it came in the form of a song. My whole life, I was unaware that music could be so... liberating. I wanted more— no, I needed more music in my life.”

Marina’s eyes were sparkling, and Pearl couldn’t help but to be mesmerized by her unique teal irises that softly hugged round pink pupils.

There was an air of uncertainty in Marina’s expression since they first noticed each a few minutes ago, but right now all that unease was gone. She clearly loves music and Pearl can relate to that. You know... if she wants to hear more music then maybe... Ah, what has she got to lose? ~~Other than another rejection.~~

“... hey... actually... I’m holding a small concert later today at some joint in Inkopolis Plaza. Would you... maybe be interested in watching me perform?”

 

At that moment Pearl could swear she was staring into the sun with how brightly Marina’s eyes lit up after processing her invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Pearl thought that Marina was "some country bumpkin" when they first met. (session 8 of chat log in Octo Expansion)
> 
> All thoughts are italicized, and Marina's thoughts are in Octarian. Marina's dialogue is intentionally awkward since she learned the Inkling language via old textbooks. The Octoling amiibo's dialogue in game is pretty precious. She eventually get's the hang of the language.
> 
> You can see some tidbits here, but their backstories are being saved for their own separate chapters.  
> Seriously, I don't know what I'm doing.


	2. #$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's gig at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellipses (...) in a new line indicate passage of time.  
> Dashes (—) in a new line indicate scene change.  
> Formatting is weird on this website.

“Here we are!” Pearl said with her arms outstretched. 

She turned on her heels to face Marina. 

“I’ve gotta go backstage and get ready. The show should start in a few minutes; in the meantime, get comfy or whatever. “

 

 

Before Marina had a chance to respond, the small Inkling girl had already run off with eagerness. 

Maaaaybe this wasn’t the greatest idea ever. Agreeing to following a complete stranger to a very poorly lit place to listen to her perform. Marina looked around. Walls made of rough red brick, tables of mahogany, a wall lined with bottles of various shapes and sizes. 

The venue was at a bar; there was a good size crowd already inside. Most of crowd consisted of young inklings sporting Mohawks, there were a handful of sea urchins, and a few fishes. It was a rather lax atmosphere. Most minded their own business and passed the time by looking at their arrow shaped devices, but Marina could feel some stares. 

By the second, she was losing large loads of her nerves. Her breathing was uneven, her back was against a wall, and at this moment she felt very, very small despite being the tallest person in the room. Well, actually there was one other person taller than her and he asked her something that she didn’t quite catch because of her internal panic. 

 

“Yo, squiddo...? Hey? You alright there?” 

The question was being asked by a prawn wearing a purple beanie. “You wanna take a seat or something? You look like you’re about to faint.”

 

“Huh? Oh, no thank you. Taking furniture from this establishment would not be very convenient.”

 

“Haha, what? Maybe you’re fine if you’re kraken up some jokes like that” 

 

Marina didn’t see what was so funny about her response, but she didn’t have it in her to ask the prawn to explain. 

 

“Anyways the name is Sean. Saw you walking in with Pearl and you seemed so lost after she ran off, so I thought I’d come and talk to you.”

 

“Ah, thank you. That is kind of you. My name is Marina. I am not familiar with this place, so I was a bit lost.”

 

“Yeah, you don’t look like you’re from around here. I’m sure I’d remember a cute face like yours— is what I’d say if you were older. You look waaay too young for me.” 

 

She was. She was 16 years of age and in a strange new land with strange new people. She had only ever interacted with Octarians but now she’s spoken to an Inkling and currently a prawn. A prawn covered in a delicious looking golden coat. Marina’s stomach growled. Loudly. 

 

“Woah, you hungry or something? Wanna grab a bite? My treat. Any friend of Pearl’s is a friend of mine.”

 

Usually, Marina wouldn’t be so quick to accept being treated by a stranger, but hunger got the best of her and she nodded her head to the offer. 

When was the last time she ate? Yesterday afternoon? She had been eating less and less of her rations in order to save them for when she made it out of the Valley. She doesn’t have any sort of currency or very valuable items on her, so she needed to save every morsel she could for as long as she could. 

 

“You are very kind. Thank you so much. I promise to pay you back when I am able to.”

 

“Ehhh don’t sweat it. You’re actually doing me a favor. I’ve been trying out some new recipes in hopes of opening my own joint one day. I’m only working here part time to use their kitchen. I’m not supposed to serve anything that’s not on the menu though, so keep it on the down low.”

 

“Ah, yes. Confidentiality. Of course.”

 

“Alrighty then, have a seat right there and I’ll get you your food.”

 

Marina took a seat at the end of the bar. And a short while passed until Sean brought her, what he called, a “Crusty Seanwich” and an “Ink-charge melon” combo. She very gratefully took the meal. 

My cod. It was the most delicious thing that Marina had ever eaten in her 16 years of being. Her expression was as golden as the food and Sean was pleased by how much Marina enjoyed her meal. He took it as a good sign of how his future business plans would go. 

 

With a completely satisfied and full belly, Marina’s thoughts once again drifted to the situation she put herself in.

She knows better than to give into emotions. But everything on the surface was just so different. And there was just something magnetic about that pink haired girl that made Marina come here to — what she initially thought was — her potential demise. 

She wasn’t usually like this. She is not the type of Octoling that charges straight ahead into battle. She was calculating and cautious. She was great at strategizing; that’s what got her to her high position. What on Earth got her to leave all reason behind and give her trust to some random stranger she met on a mountain?

 

Before Marina could contemplate her decisions any further, bright lights suddenly flashed on the stage and a voice spoke up. 

 

“YOOOOOOOOOO!” 

Everyone turned their attention towards the stage. 

“PEARL HOUZUKI IS IN THE HOUSE! Y’ALL READY TO GET ROCKED?”

There were some cheers coming from the crowd. 

“Aww come on. Babies can yell louder than that! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!!”

Louder cheers followed. 

“Still can’t hear you!!! Come on, let it all out!! LET THE ENTIRE WORLD HEAR YOU!!!” 

This time Marina joined in the cheering. 

“Haha, yeah!! That’s what I’m talking about! Y’all are aight! Anyways let’s get this show on the road! The first piece I’ll be performing is called ‘#$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin!’ Hold on to something because I’m about to blow you all away!” 

 

Marina didn’t quite catch the words Pearl said. The manner in which Pearl, and Sean for that matter, speaks is much different from what she read in her textbooks. Marina is incredibly smart and able to keep up with most of the conversations, but some parts do lose her. She didn’t understand what “#$@%*” meant. Maybe she’ll ask Pearl after the show. 

Pearl gave a nod to the band then faced the microphone and yelled, “3 2 1 LET’S GO!”

Two of the band members were crabs. The red one started wailing on his drums and the guitarist was a yellow spider crab that shredded his instrument. They were ridiculously good at what they did. However, the attention was mostly focused on the tiny Inkling with a pink bob and crown yelling into her mic. The crowd was going absolutely wild. You could feel the vibrations of the performance shaking your entire being. 

When the song was coming to a close, Pearl let out one last scream that was a bit too out of control. And the bottles being held on the wall behind the bar shattered. 

Everyone turned and looked at the now soaked shelf with wide eyes, Pearl included. 

 

There was a pause. 

The whole room was in a state of shock. 

A man rushed toward Pearl and said something. 

“What’s that?” She didn’t quite catch it. 

The owner of the joint started going off about property damage while Pearl rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced as she said she’d pay for it all. 

That interaction was cut off as a loud cheer came from the back of the room where Marina was standing.

 

In fact, it was Marina who was cheering.

 

She didn’t know what came over her. After seeing Pearl perform, excitement coursed her whole body and she automatically started clapping and whooping. 

That pulled the rest of the crowd out of their daze. They followed suit and cheered Pearl on for an encore. 

Pearl and the bar owner were slightly taken aback by the positive reception. But she immediately jumped back on her feet, gave the owner a gnarly smirk, mouthed a “Put in on my tab”, and started performing another piece. 

 

...

Somewhere in the middle of the concert, Pearl was being passed over the heads of the audience. She had the brightest smile on her face as she continued to yell into her wireless mic. It was a stunning picture. In fact, Marina took out a device she engineered herself. She improved an Octarian walkie-talkie and added features like an LED screen and a camera. She called it an Octophone; it was a huge success with the Octarians. She snapped a pic of Pearl Houzuki crowd surfing. It was just a moment that needed to be saved. 

 

Were all concerts in Inkling society like this?

 

—

 

After the performance, Pearl found Marina and dragged her out of the venue excitedly. 

The first words that came out of her mouth was, “Sooooo, what’d ya think of the concert?” The small Inkling practically bouncing up and down with the biggest grin on her face. 

 

What did Marina think? Where does she begin? 

“I had never seen anything like that! I could not help but to feel complete excitement!! It was very...” gah why was her vocabulary so limited? How could she possibly express how amazing and insanely cool and breathtaking that grand show was in Inkling? “Veemo!”

 

“You mean it?” Pearl had no idea what Marina just said but she didn’t need words. The exhilaration Marina exhibited, spoke volumes. 

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, of course! And-” Her eyes drifted from Pearl’s to a fuzzy dark gray and white being in alleyway they were standing in.

I-it’s so cute. What is it? There are so many mysterious things on the surface. 

Pearl’s eyes followed Marina’s. 

“Oh, hey it's Judd.” She was slightly annoyed at the feline stealing Marina’s attention, but the innocent inquisitiveness radiating off of Marina made Pearl soften up a little. 

“You can go and pet him if you want to, ya know? He won’t bite.”

Marina looked at Pearl unsurely for a second then at the cat named Judd. She gathered up some courage and cautiously approached. Judd just stared at her. Marina squatted down and slowly moved her hand closer and closer. Until finally, she felt something very fluffy on the palm of her hand. It was Judd’s fur. Her eyes lit up as Judd leaned into her palm. She scratched the back of his ears and almost melted as he started purring. 

 

Marina had the most adorable smile right now. 

Pearl couldn’t help but to smile back at the childlike curiosity Marina displayed. 

Everything about that strange cephalopod was so different from anyone she’s ever met. From her appearance to her complete genuineness. 

It was refreshing. 

And she was being really cute right now, so Pearl couldn’t help but to call out Marina’s name. With her Squidphone in hand, she snapped a picture as Marina turned to face her with elation. It was perfect. Everything about this was perfect. 

 

They stayed there chatting for a bit even when Judd wandered off somewhere in the middle of the con-fur-sation. 

 

…

 

“So, who are your band members?”

 

“Well, technically, they’re not really my band mates. Just some folks that like performing. Shikaku, he’s the drummer, is actually in a pretty well-known band called Chirpy Chips. Doesn’t talk much, but he’s a genius when it comes to the drums. He likes playing with other people in his spare time. Bisk is a mystery to me, but he shreds on the guitar. Anyways were you interested in performing too or something?”

 

“Huh? Oh? I never really thought about that... I am more of a mechanic.”

 

“Really? With how interested you were in music I thought... Ah well, doesn’t really matter. You can love something even without making it yourself. And a mechanic? That’s pretty dope.”

 

“Can you truly love something if you do not know its struggles?” That question was more of Marina thinking out loud. 

 

Pearl wasn’t really sure how to go about answering that, but that’s okay because Marina got distracted by something else. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of an inkling dragging out a long instrument with black and white keys. 

 

“What is he doing?”

 

“Hmm? Looks like he’s throwing out a keyboard - it’s a thing that makes music kinda like a piano but runs on electricity. Probably broken or something.” 

Pearl didn’t make fun of her or scrutinize her for not knowing what most would consider common knowledge. Why would she? The way Marina eagerly seeks and absorbs every bit of new information was pretty endearing. Though she did dodge Marina’s question of what “#$@%*” meant. She was to innocent to know. Pearl couldn’t taint her like that. 

 

“A musical instrument? Why is he putting something so valuable in the trash? That seems like a waste. Why would he not fix it?”

 

“Well not like he’s a repairman; just a part-timer.”

 

Marina stared at the broken piece of machinery with sorrow-filled eyes. 

 

Usually Pearl avoids meaningless contact with others, but right now she was riding off the high of her concert so why the hell not. 

“Yo, John! Whatcha doing with that board?”

 

“Ayy, Pearl! Rockin’ concert by the way. The boss-man said to toss this out since it’s outta commission.”

 

“Oooh sorry ‘bout that...” Pearl grimaced internally. She might’ve gotten a little carried away during her opening act. 

 

“Nah, don’t be. To be honest, it’s been broken for a while; few of the keys won’t make a sound. Boss probs just wanted you to cop out a new one, so he finally decided to throw this one out.”

 

“That dirty little-” Pearl stopped herself and looked at Marina. She let out a sigh and then shrugged her shoulders, “Welp, can’t be helped. I don’t really give a carp. He can consider it a bonus for the trouble I caused.” Pearl is trying very hard not to curse in front of Marina. 

“Oh, by the way,” she just remembered why she started this whole conversation, “do you mind if my girl here took a look at it since you’re throwing it out anyways?”

 

“Not at all. It’s yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, bars let minors in as long as they serve food.
> 
> A lot of this was inspired by the pictures in the chat log of the Octo Expansion DLC. (sessions 3 & 4)  
> In the art book, it talks about how Sean wants a cute girlfriend. So I made him a bit of a flirt, but he's a good guy. He was a part-timer at the shoe shop in the first game; in the second he opens his own food truck. During this time, I imagine he was trying to find a way to open up that food truck, so he works part-time in at the bar in this story. He's 28 in the first game; he's like an older brother or cousin. I think in an interview, it's revealed that Sean actually fries his coat daily to keep it looking fresh.  
> Judd is soft and fluffy and very much round. 
> 
> Gotta include puns. Always.


	3. Hoping You Would Show Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I went to Mount Nantai every day for a week, just hoping you would show up again."  
> "Bahaha yeah, I thought you were a stalker. I remember you singing when I showed up and then out of nowhere you were all like 'LET'S START A BAND!'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter compared to the previous two.

Marina regretted not getting any sort of contact information from Pearl before their departure the other day. After Pearl got the keyboard for her, they talked for a bit before Pearl remembered that she had some things to do and ran off. 

 

 

Actually, Pearl didn’t have anything in particular she needed to do. Somewhere in the middle of their interaction, Pearl grew uneasy. She was getting too close. She needed to back off. So she left. You don’t have to cut ties if you never form connections. 

 

 

During her days, Marina would go back up the mountain in hopes of meeting that small Inkling again. While waiting she fixed up that keyboard that Pearl acquired for her. 

She would find random spare parts and use them. Inklings liked to throw away valuable items that would work perfectly fine if they bothered taking the time to find the problem and fix it. How wasteful. 

Marina couldn’t bring much with her to the surface. What she had on her person was a well-loved green backpack with a matching sleeping bag. Inside her backpack was her phone, a decent collection of rations, and some tools. A good engineer always has a good set of tools. And with the help of those tools she would bring life back to the busted keyboard. 

In the afternoons she would nap on the soft plush grass of the summit. There was a cool breeze flowing through the high altitude, but the sun would keep her warm. At night, Marina would go to different music venues to absorb all the culture and different sounds the foreign land had to offer. 

And while they all had various unique styles, nothing moved her quite like Pearl’s concert had (save for the Squid Sister’s performance but again that’s a story for another time). 

And each day that passed, Pearl was nowhere to be seen. 

 

 

But little did Marina know that Pearl actually went up the mountain nearly every day as well. 

 

“ _She’s_ _here!_ ” Pearl was about to call out Marina’s name, but she hesitated. “... _Why_ _is_ _she_ _here?_ _Does_ _she_ _want_ _something_ from _me?_ ” Doubt and suspicion filled Pearl’s mind. “ _They all usually do. What other reason would she have to come here to my spot? She probably knows that I’m loaded after the concert if she didn’t already know... No, Marina doesn’t seem like that kind of cephalopod... The hell am I saying? I’ve only known her for one day._ ” Pearl has seen her fair share of people walking in and out of her life. People that use her and leave when they’re bored. She’s learned to stay detached from others. The only ones she can depend on is herself and her family. 

 

So she left. 

 

And the next day, she was there again.

Marina was sitting at her practice spot. “ _She’s going to get tired and give up._ ” Pearl couldn’t exactly practice with someone there, so she left yet again. 

 

And returned the next day.  “ _I-is she a stalker or something?_ ”

 

Day four. “ _She’s still working on that keyboard that we on got the day of my gig... Is that a car battery? Where’d she get that from?_ ”

 

Day five. “ _C’mon lady it’s been like five days. Why are you still here? And are you wearing the same clothes? Shouldn’t you go home...? Do you not have a home to go back to? No, why should I worry about that?_ ”

 

Day six. Pearl didn’t go. It took a lot of willpower to not make the trek up to her practice spot on Mt. Nantai. She realized that instead of Marina being the stalker, it was more like Pearl was the stalker. Going up the mountain, watching Marina for a bit, then leaving. She wasn’t gonna go ever again. 

 

But she broke the next day. A combination of curiosity and worry begged her to go and see what Marina was up to. It’s been exactly a week since they first met and last interacted. Would she still be there? What if she isn’t? But what if she is? No. Why is Pearl being hopeful? Hope and expectations only lead to disappointment. She’s just going up there to practice her singing and if Marina just so happens to be there then so be it. 

 

...

 

She’s here!

 

And today, Marina was singing? 

This is new. 

And mesmerizing. 

Wow, Marina has an amazing voice. It was unlike anything Pearl had ever heard before. 

She didn’t understand a single word coming out of the girl’s mouth but daaaayum her voice is amazing. And that accent was really unique. It was like she was pouring her entire soul into every sound that her mouth produced.

The fair-skinned girl couldn’t help but to be completely captivated by Marina’s melody. Her feet started moving on their own, closer to the source of the siren song. Unknowingly, she stepped on a branch. It made a loud snap as it broke under Pearl’s boots and the singing immediately stopped. They both turned their heads towards the intruding noise and then to each other. Everything froze as they both stared at one another. 

“ _F***._ ” She wasn’t planning on actually interacting with Marina. 

 

“LET’S START A BAND!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

 

They were both confused. Marina didn’t know what possessed her to say those exact words. She hasn’t seen Pearl in a week, but something kept beckoning Marina to keep going up that mountain. Maybe it was to thank her for the keyboard. Maybe she wanted to finish telling Pearl how awesome her performance was. Maybe she wanted someone to talk to. Whatever it was, she just wanted to see her again. And now that she’s seen her, she has probably put off the young Inkling by suddenly asking her to start a band together. Once again, she let her emotions lead her and now she’s not sure where to go from here. 

“Umm, I made a song!” Great, this demo will help buy her enough time to formulate a strategy. She grabbed her phone and hit the play button. 

Although quite sudden and ungracefully initiated, there was something quite intimate about this moment. This was the first song she ever made in her whole life and Pearl is her first listener.

And for that reason, the demo didn’t buy her enough time to think of what to do next. She was too preoccupied being worried about how Pearl would react. The silent space between them was now no longer filled by the recording. The song seeing the light of day for the very first time has now been tucked away into silence. It was just silence. 

 

 

Pearl was at a loss for words.

It’s funny, she usually never seems to run out of things to say but right now she just couldn't find words to fit how amazing Marina’s song was.

But finally, she said, “Wow, that was so... woomy!”

It was more than just ‘woomy’, but Pearl didn’t know how to put it in words at the moment. 

Marina’s worried expression seemed to intensify as she didn’t quite know what Pearl meant. It took a good minute, but Pearl added all the grandest words she could think of, “dope, awesome, magnificent, glorious, spectacular, bravo!” and she applauded Marina for good measure. Actions speak louder than words, after all. Marina’s worry turned into relief. 

“Did you seriously make the hook of this song with the busted keyboard we found a week ago? That’s inkredible, Marina!

Form a band, you said? Count me in!”

 

“Wait, really?” It’s hard to tell which of the two was more surprised at this point in time.

 

“C’mon don’t get cold tentacles now. You’re the one that asked. Let’s do it!” Why was Pearl being so hesitant in talking with Marina before? It’s hard to believe that she was doing everything to avoid interacting with the tall girl— for an entire week, may I add. And now she’s agreeing to being in a band with her. 

Her anxiety and doubt screamed at her to steer clear but screw them. This felt right. How could she say no to Marina? And how could that ecstatic expression on Marina’s face possibly be wrong? This is right. 

 

“Now the first order of business as your music partner is to get you some fresh new gear! C’mon, grab your stuff and let’s go to my place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by session 8 of OE.
> 
> Don't ask where Marina found that stuff. The car battery was so that Marina could actually play on the keyboard and charge her phone.
> 
> Parallels to previous chapters. Did ya catch it? 
> 
> And you know that Pearl had to have gone up that mountain nearly every day to think that Marina was a stalker for going everyday for a week.
> 
>  
> 
> Last update for today. I'm trying to gather my ideas and put them together more fluidly. I’m also trying to end chapters as if each was the last, so that the break between is more bearable.  
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Welcome to my House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl brings Marina home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma come clean, I don't know much about music. (So excuse me for butchering anything here or later.)  
> But did you know that squids and octopuses have 3 hearts?

“This is it! Make yourself at home! You could have any one of the guest rooms.” 

Pearl’s place was more like a palace. Marina initially thought that they were being driven through a small town or business district, but it was all Pearl’s. Every single building and plant in sight belonged to the Houzuki’s. It would probably take an hour if you wanted to walk from one end of their land to the other. 

 

“I- um... thank you?” Where does Marina even start? This is even more overwhelming than arriving on the surface for the first time. Have her own room? Could she really have such a luxury? “I really don’t need anything grand. Any simple room would be greatly appreciated.” 

 

“Simple room?” Uhhhhh. Simple rooms don’t exactly exist in the Houzuki manor. “Oh, how about you take the one closest to the studio? Here, follow me.” They must’ve walked for about 15 minutes before reaching their destination. Along the way, Pearl would point out places of interest like the dining room, library, and theater. Marina tried her best to memorize everything, but there were so many places and she had to translate everything Pearl said in her head.

They left Marina’s stuff in a room and went to the studio next door. 

 

Marina’s jaw dropped at the sheer amount of new technology surrounding her. Each piece of machinery dedicated to creating music – well except for the mini-fridge holding drinks in the corner. She had found a few magazines about music making during that week without Pearl. Every single piece of equipment seen in those pictures were right here before her very eyes. Audio interfaces, control surfaces, amps, speakers, monitors, synthesizers – is that a turntable?! Anything and everything Marina dreamed about through those magazines was now just an arm-length away.

Marina was like a kid in a candy shop, Pearl couldn’t help but to smile at her amazement. “You said you were a mechanic, right? So, you should probably feel at home with these machines. All the instructions and junk are in that cabinet over there, but I mean who actually reads those thing—” Marina was already flipping at the pages. Pearl just chuckled and mused to herself, _“I guess, Marina would.”_ She gave Marina some time to explore and take everything in.

Pearl watched as she tentatively walked around with manuals in hand. She was unsure whether or not it was okay to touch the equipment.

Such indulgences were only available to DJ Octavio and the assigned musicians of the Army – Turquoise October. Marina wanted to be a part of that so badly, but her genius was too valuable to be wasted on music.

Marina looked at Pearl who then gave the timid girl a nod signaling that it was alright to use the gear. Marina beamed at that small gesture and began fiddling with everything.

 

Have you ever seen someone that was passionate about something? How their eyes just sparkle, and the corners of their mouth just curl up without them even realizing. A smile so genuine – not put on for show. They absolutely glow in the presence of something they love.

It’s really a sight for sore eyes. Eyes that have grown weary from all the fake acts that people put up on a day-to-day basis. Pearl grew numb from all the disingenuous entities surrounding her; somewhere along the way she became one herself. Marina was a breath of fresh air; air that someone who was drowning in a sea of lies desperately needed.

 

For some time, she sat and quietly watched Marina- her strange new music partner. Speaking of music partners…

Pearl broke the silence, “So uh, I know I agreed to join your band, but what exactly are we gonna do? I don’t think pop and metal exactly go hand in hand.”

“Hm?” Marina paused what she was doing to look at Pearl, “You’re going to sing too.”

“What?”

“Yes, I wanted to sing together!”

“No. No no no no. I don’t sing. I scream. I can’t sing.”

 

 

 

_“It’s okay, Pearl. There are things other than singing. I can buy you anything you want!”_

_But this is what I wanted._

_“C’mon, Pearl. You don’t have to sing. You could just scream like one of those heavy metal artists. Or you could be a rapper! Wouldn’t that be totally cool? Making music about how rotten society is and junk?”_

_No, I wanted you to tell me that it would be alright for me sing._

 

“You can sing.” 

_Huh?_

 

 

Pearl looked towards the voice that silenced all the words that have chained her down for years. 

“I heard you singing when we first met on the mountain. You can sing. You have a beautiful voice, Pearl.” Words so sincere were spoken with such a soothing voice. It was warm and sweet like a cup of hot cocoa on a cold day. 

“Pearl? Pearl! Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you crying?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not crying.”

“Then what are those tears falling down your face?”

 

Pearl reached for her face and found that her cheeks were wet. 

“Huh?” 

She tried wiping them away but more started to stream down. 

“That’s so weird. I haven’t cried since...” that competition. That was so many years ago. Time continued normally for everyone else, but it froze for Pearl. It froze her hearts. She grew numb to everything and everyone as time went on. The insults and words in general stopped meaning anything, the people lacked faces, nothing really mattered. Sometimes, she got into fights just to feel something, anything. No matter how many cuts or bruises or how much ink gushed out of her, she never cried through any of it. But right now, water was flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

 

Without a word Marina pulled Pearl in close for a hug. Pearl was incredibly embarrassed, but she didn’t resist. The way Marina treated everything with care – as if each item was fragile and could be destroyed by the slightest gust of wind. How did she do that?

 

“Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, you said everything I ever wanted to hear.”

Pearl hugged her back. 

“Thank you, Marina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all read the fan translation of Pearl's interview? Her house is freaking huge; you can take a shuttle bus to get back to the entrance of the mansion! (The interview is found in the Octotune OST CD, but it was released only in Japan. Thankfully some amazing person translated and edited it: http://foolishignis.tumblr.com/post/176134493801/i-saw-kakoshihatake-str8ricos-raws-of-pearls)
> 
>  
> 
> Pearl's a real trooper. I don't want her to seem like an overemotional crybaby. She's just someone that's been holding a lot of baggage by herself for some time now.


	5. Would you like dinner? A bath? Or perhaps...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath and then dinner it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is nudity mentioned in this chapter.

Y’know... Pearl didn’t expect this to happen. Well they are living under the same roof now, but still— a day hasn’t even passed yet since she brought Marina to her house.

They split up after spending some time in the studio. It was getting late and they needed food. But first Marina needed to wash up, as did Pearl.

 

After talking with the chefs and taking a shower, Pearl went to go get Marina for dinner. She knocked on her door, called her name, and yelled that dinner had been prepared. 

And when the door opened, she wasn’t expecting an undressed Marina. Pearl’s jaw dropped and her brain short-circuited. Marina casually greeted Pearl and was about to walk out into the hall in her birthday suit. Pearl recovered just in time to stop her and tell her to go back into her room, all while frantically checking the hallway to make sure no one was around.

 

They were standing in Marina's room now with the door closed.

“W-What the actual carp, Marina?!?? Are you insane??!!? Where are your freakin' clothes???!!!” Pearl stuttered as her hands darted up to cover her face and her eyes shot straight down to the ground. The grooves of the floor were suddenly very interesting. 

 

“I believe my mental facilities are functioning properly and my clothes are still wet from being washed.” Marina was slightly confused at Pearl's reaction but otherwise completely unfazed.

When you grow up in the military, you shower and dress in the same room as the rest of the troop. Besides, “what is the problem? We’re both girls and comrades.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I should probably get you a change of cl– wait, that’s not the issue right now! What’s the problem?! Sure, we’re both girls, but you can’t just go around like that!” Her eyes were still shielded by one hand while the other gestured frantically towards Marina’s everything. “Listen, your body is your own and no one else’s. It’s the one thing that truly only belongs to you. Things like money and junk come and go, but your body is yours for as long as you live. IT’S SACRED AND UNIQUE SO TAKE CARE OF IT AND TREASURE IT! AND DON’T JUST SHOW IT TO ANYONE!” Pearl was practically yelling at the end of her lecture. She couldn’t help it; her embarrassment had skyrocketed into the next galaxy.

 

“A-ah, o-okay. Understood. I apologize.” 

Marina was used to being reprimanded, but not like this. Her whole life, she was taught her body was just a tool for the army. The only reason to care for your body was to continue functioning for the army. She was just another cog in the machine. She was disposable and she could be replaced at any moment. She escaped from that treatment, but her mentality hasn’t completely freed itself from its clutches. This small Inkling— with her face as bright pink as the tips of her tentacles— just told Marina something so fundamentally important.  

 

“Good! I’ll be back with some clothes, in the meantime, wrap yourself in some towels or sheets or something.” Pearl quickly turned and bumped her head into the door. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“YUP, I’LL BE BACK!” And she quickly opened and closed the door behind her. Pearl’s knees gave out and her back slid down against the wooden frame. She sat there for a good minute or two before collecting her wits, standing up, and muttering to herself, “Treasure your own body, huh? Practice what you preach, hypocrite.”

 

 

—

 

The dining table was incredibly big, but the only ones there were Pearl and Marina. Marina was wearing the largest hoodie Pearl owned and underneath was some new unreleased merchandise from her Dad’s business. 

“Was it really okay for you to take your father’s products?” 

“Don’t worry about it. I help design them from time to time, so I kinda own some of it.” Pearl still had a hard time looking at Marina after the earlier incident. 

The undergarments Marina wore had signature crown designs. Somewhere on each of them, she would see a giant squid with text underneath reading “Enperry”. 

“By the way, where is your father? I should greet and thank him since I’m staying here.”

“Probably working, like always,” Pearl responds with a shrug. “You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll shoot him a message later; he’ll probably be chill with letting you crash here.” 

“Ah but—“

“Shhhhhh, just enjoy the food and your stay in our humble abode. I’ll take care of things.”

 

Humble? Is a mansion considered humble? A colossal mansion devoid of people. Maids and butlers would occasionally show up, but only when Pearl called. Does Pearl always eat alone? Alone at this long table that could easily seat over two dozen different individuals. Instead of people, the mansion was filled with giant furniture to occupy its empty spaces. Large tables, large seats, large lights hanging from the ceiling, large portraits on the walls.

For a moment, Marina caught a small glimpse of what Pearl’s life was like. 

Most portraits on the wall were of Pearl when she was smaller. In fact, nearly every frame hung on the walls of the enormous manor contained Pearl and only her. Frame after frame of a single small squid. Pictures of Pearl together with her family were rare, and they were all old pictures. Not a single recent image was displayed in the mansion. It was like time and fond memories stopped moving at a certain point. If Marina didn't know what Pearl looked like now, she would have imagined a young little girl was living on her lonesome in the large living space. Pearl was adorable in every picture, but there was one in particular that Marina liked. She had long tentacles extending past her elbows and held a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. She wore pink and was very different from the piercing-ridden Pearl that sits before her today. Well, not completely different – in the picture, she has a sweet smile, just like the one Pearl shows every now and then. A smile that just lit up any room.

Pearl said she would take care of things, but it was Marina that wanted to take care of Pearl. —I mean, come on. Who wouldn’t want to protect that adorable smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... Do I have to bump up the rating because of nudity? Uhhhh... it's not sexually oriented so it should be okay...?  
> Sorry, if you were expecting a different reaction from Pearl, but she doesn't look at Marina that way. Yet. Be patient. I'm slowly building up their relationship.
> 
> C'mon, Enperry is totally owned by Pearl's family, right? The crown and overall royalty theme they have going on. The fact that they make some products with octo imagery. They sponsored some dualies: Pearl's weapon of choice. A connection is there; I feel it!
> 
> Also, the picture of younger Pearl holding flowers can be found in the interview I mentioned in the end notes of the previous chapter. Look at it if you can; she's adorable.


	6. Thunderstorms, Metaphors, and Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl isn't particularly fond of thunderstorms.  
> Marina is loses her way in the mansion.  
> Some late-night talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all happening on the same day as the previous three chapters. Just at night.

**CRASH**

 

“S*** s*** s***! Why is there a thunderstorm right now?!” Pearl cursed as she pulled the covers on her bed closer. 

 

_Crrrreeaak_

The door to her room slowly opened and a light crept in. “ _WHAT THE HELL??!!?! WAS MY DOOR ALWAYS THAT LOUD?! AND WHAT IS AT MY DOOR?!!_ ” As if Pearl wasn’t already scared out of her wits. Now her door opens by itself, makes a super creepy sound, and emits an eerie light. 

 

“Um, hello?”

Oh, it didn’t open by itself. That’s Marina’s voice. Pearl slowly lowered the covers that she used to hide herself; you know, just in case it’s some alien trying to kill her. Her eyes squinted at the figure. Yup, it is Marina, and the light was just coming off her phone. When morning comes, she needs to oil the hinges of her door — or ask her butler to do it for her. 

“Marina? What’s up?”

“Oh, Pearl! Thank goodness I found you! I got lost while trying to get back to my room from the library and— are you okay?”

“Huh? I’m fine!” Her voice squeaked and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Pearl was clearly not fine; Marina frowned. 

“You don’t seem fine... is something wrong?”

“Everything is just fine and dand— EEK!” Another crack of lighting whipped the earth and thunder immediately followed. It was so close that you could feel it’s after-effects reverberate through your body. Pearl froze completely. 

 

“Are you... scared of the rain?”

 

The rain? Sure, it’s painful— any sort of unfiltered water is dangerous for Inklings with all the pollution done by the ancient creatures known as human— but that’s not the problem. 

Pearl didn’t respond. 

 

“Thunder?” Marina ventured. 

 

Closer but not quite. 

 

“Lightning?” 

 

Pearl nodded slowly. Cod, she must seem so pathetic right now. 

 

“May I come in?” Marina was still standing at the door. Inklings seemed like a more reserved, territorial type of species. Marina didn’t want to overstep her boundaries, especially not with her new music partner, Pearl. 

Pearl nodded once again. “S-sorry, I’d help you to your room but—” another flash of lightning stopped Pearl mid-sentence. 

Pearl— who was boisterous, full of talent, and had the cheekiest grin known to inhabitants of Earth— was completely silent and pale right now. 

Marina wasn’t really sure what to do.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll find my way somehow.” She walked up to the large window in Pearl’s room and closed the curtains to hopefully make the storm more bearable for the small Inkling. 

“Thanks.” Pearl really appreciated the gesture. She would’ve covered the window herself if she could feel her legs or anything other than her hearts about to burst out of her chest. Her body just shook. She attempted to stop the shivering by hugging her knees but it didn’t help. She suddenly felt something warm surrounding her. 

Marina had sat next to Pearl and pulled her into a gentle embrace. 

 

 

Why was she so weak like this?

First, she cries after hearing a few nice words and now she’s being comforted while cowering under her covers. 

Pearl Houzuki is not a weakling. She’s tougher than nails. She’s a punk that wears black and piercings. She knows how to throw hands and words. She fronts a heavy metal band.

 

But that’s all it was — a front.

 

With everything that had happened, Pearl learned to hide her emotions. She stopped caring about things. She tried so hard to show everyone that she wasn’t just daddy’s little princess. She was more than that. 

She was a stone-cold rocker. 

She was a hardcore music machine. 

She was a lone wolf. 

 

She was alone. 

 

She didn’t need Marina’s hug... and yet. She couldn’t bring herself to push Marina away. 

 

 

Marina decided to pull her attention away from the storm with conversation. Something they had in common, something they both liked, something Marina was curious about. She softly inquired, “Pearl, what made you decide to pursue music?” 

“Hmm...” What was it? When did it start? That competition? No, it was before that. Why did she want to sing to begin with? I guess... “I wanted to shine like a star.” 

“A star?”

“Yeah, but not just any star. The brightest friggin star visible on earth, the sun. I’ll shine so brightly that people will go blind from my brilliance.” So brightly that they couldn't ignore her. 

“Haha, in a way you are similar to the sun.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are brilliant. You are warm like the sun and you are very giving. You give others energy and smiles and make things livelier.”

Pearl’s glad that the room was dark. Otherwise, Marina would’ve seen how pink her face was. 

 

Marina continued, “And I suppose if you are the sun then I am the moon. I just wouldn’t be able to light up without you being here.”

 

Drops of water were dangerously close to falling from Pearl’s eyes. 

It took a few minutes to compose herself before saying, “I can see that. You're there for people on the darkest nights and you’re definitely pleasant to look at. You’re reflective and thoughtful all the same. And you know, the moon is the moon with or without the sun. You’re your own thing and you don’t need the sun to be beautiful.”

 

Marina tightened her hug, “Without the sun, no one would see the moon. And the sun is the only thing giving the moon warmth.” Marina would probably still be sleeping on that cold mountain if Pearl hadn't come around. She would have probably mulled around for days wondering if she should visit the city full of Inklings had Pearl not invited her to that performance on her first day on the surface. And if Pearl hadn't inspired her to do so, Marina wouldn't have considered making music. Pearl has provided so much for Marina. More than just the food or clothes or her own home being opened to the Octoling — it was so much more than just the physical necessities. Pearl gave Marina inspiration and opportunity and joy. Pearl showed Marina warmth in such a distant and foreign land.

"Hah, I wonder who is giving who warmth right now," —is what Pearl wanted to say, but if she tried talking again she's sure her voice would shake. Being held by Marina made her feel weak but protected. Her frozen hearts were slowly being warmed without her even noticing. Instead of responding with words, she leaned into Marina’s embrace.  

 

They stayed like that for some time — sitting on the large bed with Marina’s arms wrapped around Pearl. No words were being said. They didn’t need to be.

The thunderstorm was subsiding. Lightning and thunder were no where to be seen or heard. Water still fell but very sparingly; the pitter patter of the raindrops was rather rhythmic. But more soothing than that was the calm beating of Marina’s hearts and her steady breaths. 

It’s funny. Some complete stranger suddenly shows up at her secret singing spot and several days later here she is comforting Pearl in her bedroom. During this short time, Marina has seen so many of her weaker sides, yet she has not once made Pearl feel bad about showing such vulnerability. Is it weird to feel so close to someone you just met? Pearl chuckles at her own thoughts and turns to look up at Marina. “Say, I think I’m good now. I’ll show you the way to your room so— Marina?”

 

“Hmm?” Marina was half asleep. 

“You know what? Why don’t you just sleep here for the night? My bed’s big enough for the both of us and your room is pretty far.”

“Mmm,” the girl with tentacles tipped in teal drowsily agreed. 

“Alrighty then. G’night, Marina. And thanks... for being here.”

 

Marina didn’t respond because she was halfway to dream land. 

They were still sitting so Pearl laid Marina down and shared half her blanket with the tall girl. She laid herself beside her and stared at the strange cephalopod for a bit. She briefly mused how lucky she was to have met Marina. 

 

That was the best rest either of them had gotten in a very long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina has a great memory, but my goodness is Pearl's mansion too big.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know much about astrology. Or writing. Or anything to be fair. But I'm trying.


	7. We're Off the Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Marina try to find a band name for themselves.
> 
> Can you guess what name they settle with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun, filler chapter.

The two were sitting on the floor of the studio in Pearl’s mansion with a bunch of snacks haphazardly strewn about. Every single bag and box contained something high in salt, sugar, and/or saturated fat. Very unhealthy but this was Marina’s first time tasting any of these products and she wanted to try them all— for science! They made small talk as Marina tried becoming more familiar with the music software contained in the studio computer. Pearl realized that she didn’t know much about her music partner. 

 

…

 

“Woah woah woah woah woah wait hold up. YOU’RE 16???!” 

“Yes? Why? Are you not the same age?” Marina wasn’t sure why that was so shocking. 

Life isn’t fair. She’s younger and her body is way more developed in both height and uh other ways. Pearl muttered, “... I’m 19...”

“WHAT?!!??” Marina now knows Pearl’s surprise. It’s a good thing she was sitting down, she nearly fainted from shock. “Oh no, I have been disrespectful to my elders!”

“Geez, you make it sound like I’m a grandma. It’s just a 3 year difference.”

“Still, I feel like I should be more... concentrated with my words.”

“I think you mean ‘conscientious’ or whatever. Anyways, don’t be. Just treat me the same, we’re music partners now. I don’t need any of that special treatment bull... carp.”

“Ah yes, that’s the word ‘conscientious’. Thank you. And if you insist.” 

 

“Anyways, speaking of being music partners. We should probably come up with a name for our band.” 

“Why don’t we just use our names?” Marina has been trying to imitate Pearl’s speech patterns. She had been slowly adding more contractions in her own sentences. Textbook Inkling was very different from modern Inkling speech. 

“What? Like combine them? Marl? Pearina? Or just Pearl and Marina? Marina and Pearl?”

“Hmmm, perhaps not...”

“Yeah sounds too much like really bad shipping names.”

“Shipping? As in delivery of goods?”

“... yeahhh something like that. It’s what people do when they want to see their favorite characters together in a relationship. Relation _ship_. Shipping. But moving on we need catchier names.” Pearl didn’t want to get too in depth with shipping. 

“I see.” She didn’t really see what shipping was about; neither did Pearl to be fair. 

 

“Hmmm. _Catch_ y? Like... Hook, Line, and Sinker?” 

“Or Hook, Line, and Singer,” Marina threw out there. 

 

They both snorted at their bad jokes. 

 

“Then again that name makes it seem like there’s three peeps in our band. But it’s just the two of us... Two-na?” 

“Neither of us are tunas.”

“Yeah... That wasn’t my freshest idea anyways.” Speaking of not being tunas... where was Marina from anyways? She doesn’t exactly look like an Inkling and now tuna can be scratched off the list... how to go about and ask? “So uh, what kinda bands did you grow up with? You know, for inspiration or something.”

 

“Oh, well... there really wasn’t much diversity where I’m from. Just Turquoise October and DJ Oct— OH! The Squid Sister’s were very popular!” Marina caught herself almost slipping up. Octarians and Inklings haven't exactly had friendly relations for about a hundred years. It appears that most Inklings are unaware of the Octarians still being alive, but the Octarians spent a majority of their lives dedicated to beating them once and for all. Spending a lifetime committed to hatred wasn’t a way to live. That’s why Marina left.

She would rather avoid any possibility of conflict, so she didn’t want to bring up anything that would divulge information about the Octarian Army. 

That didn’t go unnoticed by Pearl, but she wasn’t about to pry into something Marina wasn’t willing to share. 

 

“Hmm, Turquoise October and the Squid Sisters huh? Never heard of Turquoise October... Are they fresh?” As an afterthought, she added, “Turquoise Sisters? October Squid?”

“Haha, maybe I’ll show you some songs of theirs one day. And I’m not too sure about those names. Pink suits you more than turquoise does.”

 “Psh, I can rock whatever color I want. But I’ll let you keep your blue-green theme.”

... 

 

"I Ink Therefore I Am?"

"Too long and philosophical."

 

"Sea Major?"

"Is that a music pun or a position in the marines?"

 

"TentaCool?"

"Isn't that the name of a monster from that popular game?"

 

...

 

“Ahhh you know what? We can figure out names later. What’s more important are songs.” Speaking of which. “The one you shared with me on the mountain was amazing. I still can’t believe you made that catchy hook with that half-busted keyboard. It was so... off the _hook_!” 

“Off the hook?”

“Yeah! Y’know, like off the chain. Free! Awesome! Off the hook!”

 

“Free...”

Marina played with the words on her tongue, “Off the hook. It has a nice feel to it.” 

Pearl was contemplating it as well, “Off the hook… Yeah... Yeah! You and me, Marina, we’re Off the Hook! How’s that for a band name?”

 

“It’s quite fresh,” Marina agreed with a giggle. 

“It’s settled then!” Pearl excitedly extended her arms. She locked onto Marina's eyes with determination, pointed, and declared, “We’re Off the Hook and we’re going to rock the world together!”

 

“Yes, Pearl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should have gone with TentaCOOL; it's a great Pokemon. (lol I'm kidding; I know it's their Japanese band name.)
> 
> Also in terms of letters, I feel like Pearina is a more balanced ship name than Pearlina. But Pearlina has a much better ring to it.


	8. Come Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about Marina's first dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another fluffy filler chapter. 
> 
> Yes, the title is a reference to Steven Universe.

“Shouldn’t we be in the studio working?”

“We are working, Marina. We’re studying the art of dance!”

 

They were sitting comfortably in the living room watching some performances on Pearl's giant television screen.

 

“Dance?”

“Yeah! Y'know, moving your body around to the beat! Making cool poses and junk. Pumps up the crowd!” While explaining, Pearl got up and threw in a bunch of cool poses herself. “We’re going to need some signature moves if we’re going to do this whole music stardom thing.”

Marina smiled at the spectacle Pearl was putting on. “I don’t know… Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves? Shouldn’t we finish making a song first before considering such things?”

“Psh, it's not like there's a specific process to fame. Besides, there’s no such thing as being too ready!” Pearl spun around once and gave Marina the finger guns- complete with snaps. 

This line of reasoning is questionable, but Marina decided to give in to Pearl's shenanigans. “Haha, okay then. So… how exactly is dancing done?”

“You know, just go with the flow." With accompanying jazz hands, the inkling added, "Have fun!”

 

“Ummm, I don’t know…” the younger girl shyly admitted, “I’ve never danced before…”

 

That stopped Pearl in her tracks. “You’re messing with me.”

Marina just looks off to the side to avoid Pearl's gaze.

 

Marina, the girl that swings her hips alluringly as she does nothing but stand, has never danced before? Pearl was in disbelief. This is a lie. It has to be… But Marina doesn’t look like she’s lying. This can’t be. This is a tragedy! Never danced in her life?

 

Pearl wasn’t exactly the most experienced dancer, but that won’t stop her from trying to teach her music partner. She grabbed her phone, put it on shuffle, then tossed it back onto the super soft sofa.

In an over-dramatic fashion, she cleared her throat and said in the suavest voice she could manage, “Well then Miss Marina, may I have your first dance then?” Pearl then presented the most charming smile and offered her hand.

 

Marina wasn’t really sure about this, but she can’t possibly refuse Pearl. Especially not with the way she’s asking; the offer was just too enticing. Marina stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes.

The younger girl slowly took her hand; Pearl lit up at the contact and pulled right away.

 

She held both of Marina’s hands in her smaller ones and gently swayed them. Their shoulders moved with every beat and soon their feet followed. Pearl led slowly at first to let Marina get the hang of it, but she soon found that Marina was quite the natural dancer. There was still some apprehension being displayed by taller girl, fearing that she’ll somehow make a wrong move. So Pearl decided to bust an ultra fancy maneuver in hopes of getting Marina to just enjoy the moment. The shorter of the two jumped onto the sofa to gain some height and then spun Marina around. The inkling then held her in a dipped position briefly before breaking into a smile and pushing the dazed girl back onto her feet.

That caught Marina off guard for a second; she just got swept off her feet. The next thing she knew was that they were both laughing with pure delight. Any sort of anxiety that was being held in the octoling's mind had dissipated. They got lost in their dance with each other. The flashing colors on TV, the large pieces of furniture that filled the room, the concept of time, none of it existed. It was just the two of them and them alone.

 

They lost their breaths and sight of why they even began dancing in the first place. But that’s okay, they’ll figure out their dance routine and iconic poses later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina is right, you should probably figure out choreography after you have a song completed. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't really based on any canonical lore; I just like the thought of Pearl teaching Marina to dance.  
> And this made me realize what a struggle it is to describe dancing.
> 
> Maybe I should have made this a separate short story. But it fits in the timeline I have going on. I'll figure out formatting when this fic is finished.


	9. Munchkin Got Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl raps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cringey lyrics ahead. 
> 
> You've been warned.

“I-I can’t,” Pearl was losing her nerve. She knows Marina gave her that pep talk about singing a while back, but she was finding it difficult to actually bring herself to do it. 

Marina unmuted the mic and spoke to Pearl from the other side of the soundproof glass, “Don’t say you can’t. I know you can.” 

 

Some time has passed since they formed Off the Hook. Marina was a star pupil. She got most concepts at a breakneck pace and had gotten a pretty good grasp on Inkling language now. There was still some difficulty with names and locations, but still her genius was undeniable.

And Pearl was quite knowledgeable in a lot of different subjects, so she made for an excellent teacher. The way that Pearl so casually explained everything and anything to Marina astounded her. The Inkling was full of diverse information and her explanations were devoid of any sense of condescension. In the army, some of her colleagues were so eager to prove her wrong — they tried anything to make themselves feel dominant. They were insecure because Marina was nearly half their age yet she was assigned their superior. Pearl never made Marina feel bad about asking a question.

She gave Marina her old piano book and taught her the basics about notes and how to read/write music. In two days, Marina had written music sheets for 3 new songs concepts. There were actually more in the works, but she didn’t think they were worth showing Pearl yet. Marina learned how to use all the equipment in the studio on her own by reading manuals and messing with the machines. They were quite complex, but Marina learned almost all their functions within a week. Right now, they were trying to figure out how to split the singing sections between the two for one of Marina’s songs. There weren't any lyrics yet; they were just practicing solfege. 

 

Pearl exited the recording booth of the studio and walked towards Marina. “Well, I mean. Does it have to be singing?”

“What do you mean?”

“How about rapping? I'll spit some sick rhymes as you throw down the beats. Regular singing duos are overrated anyways.” Pearl was just trying to stall. 

Marina knew but she decided to humor her. “Rapping? You can barely wrap presents.” 

“Hey! Two completely different things, but you know you liked the present!”

 

“Haha, yes I do,” Marina gently brought her hand up to the headphones hanging around her neck. 

It was the one-month anniversary since they formed their band and Pearl insisted on getting something for her music partner.

Well that was an excuse, Pearl noticed how anxious Marina got whenever they were out in public. The younger girl would hide her tentacles, ears, and part of her face under a hoodie, so Pearl thought some headphones would be a good way of easing her nerves. Listening to music helps Pearl, so maybe it would help Marina.

If only Pearl knew. Amongst the Inklings, Marina could pass off her tentacles as being a new hairstyle but her round ears? How does she explain that? The headphones Pearl gifted to her were a blessing. They blocked out all the noise that caused her anxiety. It was sloppily wrapped but Marina found that to be even more charming than any professionally wrapped present. She wanted to give something back to Pearl, but she said she didn’t need anything. How could Marina ever repay Pearl for everything she has done? One day she’ll give Pearl the perfect gift. 

 

“Okay, fine. Let’s hear you rap, MC Princess.”

“Oooh, MC Princess? I like the sound of that! Gimme a beat, DJ Hyperfresh!”

Marina rolled her eyes. DJ Hyperfresh? Not bad. She smiled and started playing a repetitive, rhythmic tune. 

 

Pearl got a feel for the rhythm, thought for a few seconds, then spoke,

 

“I know a girl named Marina 

Hot like fire, burns with desire

Graceful like a ballerina

Chill like ice, yet way too nice

 

The perfect package, that is her

Brains and beauty, can’t you see?

For this gift I’ll be her w _rapper_

Fight all foes to hold her close.”

 

Marina was taken aback. It was a rap about her. 

 

“Now she be left a blushing mess

Sitting front row, to this private show 

From the greatest M. C. Princess!

My words they flow, don’t you know?

 

Give it a rest, don’t mess with the best

Stepped up to the test at your request.

With skills, I’m blessed. Are you impressed?

To my freshness, you can attest!”

 

Marina was indeed a blushing mess. Her breath was taken away. The fact that it was all made on the spot was awe-inspiring. A song dedicated to her and performed just for her. She didn’t really think much about rap, but when it’s done this well Marina can’t help but to feel nothing but respect towards the older girl. She got schooled. Pearl is not to be taken lightly. 

“A-alright, fine. I guess you can rap.”

 

Pearl wore the cheekiest grin “Ayooo! Best around, can’t bring me down! C’mon, Marina, no need to frown!”

Marina waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. “Pffft, are you getting into country now? Anyways, you still have to sing on this part.”

 

Pearl dashed out of there. 

 

“PEARL!”

 

Pearl attempted to make a run for it. 

Marina has longer legs. 

Pearl didn’t make it that far. 

 

 

“Alright, alright fine.” As much as she doesn’t want to, Pearl knows she has to. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, she’s scared to sing. She took a deep breath before she began. And another breath. And yet another. 

 

“... Pearl.”

 

She sighed and fell to the ground in defeat. “I can’t, Marina.” 

 

“Why not?” Marina was growing concerned. She sat next to Pearl on the floor. 

 

“Because!” She hesitated, “because... I messed up.”

 

Marina waited patiently for Pearl to continue. 

 

“I... well... I mean... you saw what happened at the bar. All the bottles shattering. That wasn’t the first time something like that happened.” She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. “It’s easy to pass it off like it was on purpose when you’re in a death metal band, but when you’re actually singing your heart out and end up wrecking everything? It’s —” There was a lump growing in Pearl's throat. Vivid flashes of that competition sprang up. The loud boom, the terrified crowd, the wires snapping, and the electricity— Ah. Pearl found herself in Marina’s arms. How does she know when to do that? How does Marina know exactly when Pearl needed a hug? It helped bring Pearl back to the present. “Thanks.”

 

“Is that why you practice singing in such a remote place on that mountain?” Marina was piecing parts together; Pearl's actions were starting to make more sense.

 

“Yeah... I can get a bit out of hand sometimes, so I went there almost every day to get better at controlling my voice.”

In her own mind, Pearl thought she was a complete screw up. 

 

But to Marina, Pearl was the absolute coolest. She admired how the pink tentacled girl never gave up her dream. She appreciated how the small girl was so thoughtful even when her hearts were hurting. Through the pain, Pearl kept smiling and trying. Marina thought of nothing but the highest of the older girl. She wanted to tell Pearl how amazing she is, but how do you put those thoughts into words? As much Inkling as she learned, it was impossible to find words that fit her sentiments. She looked Pearl in the eyes and affirmed, “You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you. Believe in your efforts and hard work, Pearl.” Maybe she couldn't find the exact words she wanted, but she definitely found the right tone in which to speak.

 

It must’ve worked to some extent because Marina could see some self-doubt being lifted from Pearl’s expression. 

 

So, Marina added some playful banter because she wanted to see her smile, “Also, only a _bit_ out of hand?” 

“Alright, fine. ‘I’m a wild animal.’ Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Haha nooo, you’re a soft and squishy squid.” And then she added in a voice so sincere, “An adorable, thoughtful, and wonderful squishy squid.”

 

With that kind of tone, how could Pearl argue? 

Well, she can try. She puffed her cheeks and protested, “Pshh, am not.”

 

Marina poked Pearl’s cheek, “are too.”

 

They stared at each other with fake pouts. But the act didn’t last for very long as they soon broke into laughter. 

 

Pearl stood up with a new-found confidence. With Marina still on the floor, she looked up to see the grin on her music partner’s face. Her whole being was encompassed by the ceiling lights. Pearl was tall at this moment.

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot. I’m going to sing!” She extended a hand to Marina. The teal girl took it and stood up.

 

It was a lot nicer seeing Pearl smile like this.

 

 

 

“Oh, but for the record, we’re still MC Princess and DJ Hyperfresh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a music writer; don't judge me. I'm not even a literature writer. Lol I had fun writing this one though.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read.


	10. That Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl’s past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting too fluffy around here. We need angst.
> 
> I actually want to hold off on posting this one, but at the same time I want to move on. So onward we go!

Marina finally finished a demo of one of the songs that she had been working on for the past few days.

Pearl had texted a while ago saying that she was done writing lyrics. The younger of the two replied by saying she was finishing up soon. And now that she’s done, she sent another message with the good news. Several minutes passed and there was no response. That’s weird, Pearl usually replies quickly. She shoots her another message, “Pearl, you there?” No response. Maybe she’s taking a nap? With that being a possibility, Marina decided to make her way to Pearl’s room.

 

And in the room she found no one. Where is she? The restroom in her bedroom? Empty. Was she mischievously hiding under her bed or in her closet waiting to surprise Marina? Nope. The search was futile. Pearl wasn’t there, but Marina did find a bunch of papers stashed away in her closet with what looked like lyrics. Well, she didn’t exactly find them— more like accidentally knocked over a box which stacks of papers spilled out of.

She grimaced at her clumsiness before squatting down to pick up the sheets and clean up the mess she just created.

A part of Marina knew she shouldn’t have, but curiosity got the better of her and she examined the contents of each page picked up.

“Who needs friends on this dark, cold night?

Not this rhyming soldier— I’m a stark, bold knight!

On a higher level up here, can you feel me?

This Pearl’s one of a kind, but my fam knows the real me!”

 

The syllable parameter was all over the place, but the lyrics had character. A character that stood alone on the summit of a mountain, howling at the moon.

Marina smiled at the thought of Pearl rapping the lyrics that were hastily scribbled on the once blank page. The thought of Pearl sitting down and pouring her soul into every single piece of paper that Marina picked up. A trail of pure raw emotions converted into lyrics spread from the entrance of the walk-in closet to the bedroom.

Amongst the words written by that tiny pink squid, were different words. Printed words manufactured by a machine mixed with what looked like chicken scratch. They were peeping out of a clear folder; for the most part, it wasn’t in too much of a disarray. The top of the front page was labeled “MEDICAL RECORD” skimming through revealed a “PATIENT NAME: Pearl Houzuki”. Personal information about residency and birthdate were next to the name.

“Ah, Pearl’s birthday already passed. And she really wasn’t joking about her age.” With her youthful appearance and equally youthful personality, there are times that Marina questions whether Pearl was actually older than her. The current year subtracted by her birth year certainly create a difference of 19 years. 

There was another date written on the file. The records appear to have been written several years back.

Now, Marina knows she should just put everything away and not mind the papers. Marina should clean up the mess and pretend nothing happened. Marina should probably stop reading, but another part of her urged her to continue.

“REPORT: The patient was struck by an electrical current from exploding speaker. Experienced low voltage near cranial cavity. Arrived unconscious with muscles contracted. Hearts are functioning properly. Tentacles singed but no burns on body. Regained consciousness several hours later; able to communicate properly. Dizzy, sore and confused but no other signs of injury.”

Marina should really put the folder away, but something of a different color stuck out of the stack.

It was a newspaper clipping. “A shock wave struck while one young lady was performing at the recent Youth Folk-Singing Contest, doing damage to the venue. Fortunately no one was injured.”

Is... this the incident that Pearl mentioned? An event similar to the bottles shattering at the bar... No one was injured? So then what’s with this thick medical records folder?

This is a bad idea. Next page.

“REPORT: MRI results show abnormally slow activity in the anterior pituitary gland. May effect growth of patient. Continue monitoring.”

Marina knows that she seriously shouldn’t be reading any of this, but she’s in too deep now.

“REPORT: Patient experiencing constant fatigue and low stamina. Occasional blurred vision and—”

 

“Marina? I was looking all over the place for you— what are you...?”

Pearl shifted her gaze from the tall girl to the mess on the floor then back up to the folder in Marina’s hands.

Realization struck her like a bullet train. Pearl’s smile vanished and Marina’s eyes widened.

The Inkling dropped the bags of takeout that she had wanted to share with Marina— who looked like she just stepped on a puppy.

It felt like hours were passing as they silently stood still for several seconds.

 

“Pearl, I-I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t—”

“Get out.” Pearl said flatly.

“I’m really sorry; I didn’t mean to—“

Pearl’s expression turned dangerous. “Get. Out.”

“Pearl—” Marina tried again.

“GET THE F*** OUT OF MY ROOM!” The glass lamp near Pearl’s bedside shattered.

 

Cod. The hurt expression on Marina’s face was painful to look at. She looked like a deer caught in headlights— shocked, petrified and so very lost as to what she should do. Instead of Marina leaving, it was Pearl that ran off. She didn’t need to look at that. She didn’t need that look of pity. She’s already had more than her fill of that and she’s sick of it. She’s sick of it all. She felt sick to her stomach, so she rushed to the nearest hallway bathroom and locked herself in.

 

Marina was left frozen in Pearl’s room unsure of what to do. Does she run after Pearl? Does she give her space? What does she do? What did she do? Why did she do that? Why did she read those reports? Why did she knock down that box? How could she be such an inconsiderate idiot? This incredible Inkling has been nothing but kind to her, and she goes and invades her privacy? Marina messed up. She messed up bad. She has never messed up this badly in her entire life. How do you fix something like this? Marina is an expert at fixing machines, but relationships??? Her legs gave out from under her and she found herself on top of all of the fallen pages.

 

 

 

In the bathroom, Pearl was throwing up what little amount of food she had in her stomach. She was planning on eating lunch together with Marina. There was a restaurant that Pearl had been hyping up and she wanted Marina to try their dishes. They served amazing food, but Marina wasn’t really one to leave the mansion. She was always really absorbed in work, so Pearl thought she’d bring food to the teal tentacled girl. She was so busy carrying the heavy bags of food that she didn’t notice the messages Marina sent. She was so excited to eat together. She was excited to share the lyrics she wrote. She was excited to hear Marina’s thoughts. She was excited, but right now she just felt sick. Was it because that look Marina gave Pearl after seeing those reports? Was it because she never expected to have accident brought up like that? Was it because she dropped all the food on the ground? Was it because she felt guilty for raising her voice at the young girl? She told Marina about her super sonic voice, but she never dared mention the adverse effects that incident had on her health. No one needs to know about that. No one needs to remind her of that. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. She didn’t want to feel this way. She needs to get out of here. She stumbled onto her feet, flushed the toilet, washed her hands then her face. She looked at the mirror. Bad move.

Pearl saw everything she hated in that reflection. She was a tiny and timid little girl. A small girl that never grew up and will never grow up. No matter what she does — she’s stuck like this. She slept early and woke up early every single day. She tolerated all her vegetables. She exercised and walked a bunch even though her body got tired far too easily. She read a bunch of obscure articles on the internet with tips about how to grow taller. She kept all of that up. Weeks, months, years passed and nothing changed. Her body never changed and it never will. It was all useless. Even though she figured it out somewhere along the way, she still kept up the routine and act. Maybe she hoped that a miracle would happen. But miracles don’t happen. Life sucks. No matter how hard you try, there are some things that are just impossible. She was an idiot for hoping. A dumb, misshapen adult. No, a 19 year-old child. Undeveloped chest, short stature, an overall weak physique. A spoiled brat with a nasty temper. She has everything in the world given to her. She shouldn’t feel this way. She doesn’t have real troubles like everyone else. She keeps telling herself that she's fine. And yet there’s nothing stopping her from all this self-loathing. She punches the mirror. She punches her reflection. She punches the ugly monster staring at her, punching back. There’s ink on the mirror and her knuckles but she doesn’t care. She’d rather cover the mirror in ink than look at that monstrosity. As she lifts her fist once again, she hears a knock and a call on the other side of the door. F***.

 

“Pearl? Pearl, are you in there?” The voice is timid, like a mouse carefully treading around a sleeping cat to get to its home.

 

Pearl is still filled with rage, but it wasn’t directed at Marina. As much as she wanted to blame someone else, she couldn’t and that’s what drove her mad. She doesn’t want anyone’s pity though. Seeing someone pity her reminds her that there’s something wrong with her. She doesn’t want to see Marina. Maybe if she acts like she isn’t there, Marina will go away.

“Pearl, please answer if you are here,” Marina let out such a sad plea.

Pearl stayed quiet for a few seconds, but how was she supposed to ignore that?

“What the hell do you want,” her voice was hoarse from throwing up. Pearl knows that she shouldn’t act this way, but right now she can’t find it in her to care that much. “If you’re here to apologize, I don’t want to hear that bull s***. I don’t need your f***ing pity.”

“Pearl... I’m just— I didn’t know—” her voice got increasingly more quiet and choked up.

 

“Of course you didn’t. I didn't want you to know. But you just rummaged through my cr** like that.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I was looking for you and I accidentally bumped into a box and I tried cleaning and— I don’t have an excuse. I messed up and I’m sorry.”

 

Marina you’re not the only one that messed up. 

 

“You’re the very first friend that I have ever made here and I just— I messed up.”

 

No don’t use that “f” word. Pearl doesn’t have friends. She only has acquaintances. They’re just business partners.

 

“I don’t know why. I just— I guess I just wanted to know more about you... but that wasn’t the way to do it. I shouldn’t have read any of that. You've been nothing but kind and wonderful to me and I did something unforgivable and I’m so sorry.”

 

“...”

 

“Pearl, please say something.”

 

“Like what? That I forgive you for invading my privacy? You know, I guess it was my fault for letting a complete stranger into my house. Yeah, it’s all my fault, so you shouldn’t be sorry.” Those words were said so bitterly it made Marina all the more remorseful.

 

“Pearl, that’s not what I meant...”

 

“Oh, my bad. What exactly do you want from me then? My medical records weren’t enough? You want money? Did you want to exploit my weakness and blackmail me? You wouldn’t be the first. I don’t give a da**, I’m f***ing loaded. I don’t need the money and I don’t need you.” Regret instantly filled Pearl as soon as those words escaped her mouth.

 

In a sad and broken tone Marina quietly responded, “... I... I would never do that. I apologize. I understand if you don’t want to see me again... I’ll be sure to repay my debt to you when I can.”

 

No. No no no no no.

 

Pearl opened the door. She saw the saddest scene before her. Marina was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, andcrying. This sweet and gentle girl was broken before her very eyes. It made Pearl’s stomach churn.

 

“Marina... don’t...” Don’t apologize. Don't cry. Don’t go.

 

Marina looked up at Pearl and just said, “I’m sorry”. She kept repeating herself and somewhere along the way she switched to her mother tongue.

Pearl was at a loss. She felt like the most atrocious scum to have walked on this planet. She hesitated before putting her hand on Marina’s shoulder— the hand not covered in shards of glass and ink.

“Marina, don’t beat yourself up. Yeah, I’m not exactly thrilled about you digging up my past, but I’m mostly mad at myself. I’m the one who messed up. I mean, look at me— I’m a freak! I wrecked everything at that competition, scared everyone, and messed up my own freaking body. That’s the worst part— I messed up my own life and I can’t blame anyone else. It’s not your fault; I’m the one that screwed up. I’m a screw up.”

 

 

—

 

She was so excited to be standing up there. Up on the stage for the Youth Folk-Singing Contest. Her dad would be there to watch her perform her very best for him. She glanced through the crowd. He couldn’t make it. That’s okay. He’ll see her on the news. She’s going to give it her all!

 

And her all brought on disaster.

 

Her voice caused lights to shatter and balloons to pop. The audience was beginning to panic, but she had to finish her song and bring back the trophy. The speakers started going haywire and the cords couldn’t handle it anymore. They snapped in half and electricity sent the split wires flying erratically. The speaker exploded and everything turned black. 

 

Pearl woke up in a cold white room. A bunch of strangers in scrubs and lab coats surrounded her. There was an IV drip attached to her arm. Her body ached and her head was spinning. She felt lightheaded— not just because of the dizziness, but because her tentacles had been cut to shoulder length. Apparently the ends got burnt and they had to chop them off. Nothing was making sense. She just wanted to go home. But they told her to lie down and take some tests. She didn’t know what was going on.

She didn’t know about all the disappointing things the lab coats would tell her in the following months. She hadn’t realized just how much she screwed up her future.

 

—

 

“No, I shouldn’t have been in your room, and you’re not.” Marina looked up at Pearl with such sincerity and added, “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Don’t screw with me. I know I’m ugly.” Pearl couldn’t match her gaze.

 

Marina was dumbfounded. “But you have such lovely eyes. They’re golden like the sun. And your smile is so bright. I like the way you grin from ear to ear. Your ears are adorable. Everything about you is adorable.”

 

“Stop lying.” The words spoken by Pearl were so quiet that it was almost a whisper.

 

Though her voice was rough from crying and she doesn’t like how the foreign Inkling words rolls off her tongue, Marina continues, “I’m not lying to you. Everything about you is beautiful; I think the most beautiful thing is your personality.”

 

“I treated you like carp and made you feel like carp.”

 

“No, you’ve treated me with nothing but kindness and I betrayed that generosity. You have every right to be upset. You’re always so cool and considerate and I’m so sorry, Pearl.”

 

“Stop apologizing.”

 

“You’re the first friend that I’ve ever made and I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know how to make this right.” This was so frustrating for Marina. She knows how to fix everything; this is the first time she’s been so lost.

 

Pearl could see that, but she didn’t know how to fix this mess either. Friend? Was Pearl ready for that whole roller-coaster ride again? A friend. What exactly is a friend? She doesn’t know. But she doesn’t like seeing Marina like this. Pearl has never seen her cry before. So she kneeled down and reached out to wipe her tears away with her clean hand.

Marina just looked at Pearl unsurely. She searched for an answer in those golden depths. Sadly, Pearl didn’t have one; she was just as lost. Pearl closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. 

“I need some time to think. I don’t know. I’m tired. Night.” She stood up and started staggering off towards her room.

 

Marina finally noticed the ink. With wide eyes, she said, “Pearl, your hand.”

 

Pearl looked at her stained hand. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and she was beginning to feel some tingling. She shrugged it off and said, “whatever, I’ll take care of it,” as she dragged herself to her room.

She didn’t bother taking care of it. She just plopped onto her bed, ignoring all the papers, bags of food, and glass still on the floor.

Pearl blankly stared at the ceiling. She didn’t want to think of anything. She was emotionally and physically drained. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

 

 

When she woke up, she found her hand was swollen and very much in pain. She was hungry and that made her head hurt more than it already did. As much as she didn’t want to, she got up and walked towards the entrance of her room. She needs to dress her wound and get something in her stomach. When she opened her door, she found a first aid box on the ground waiting for her. Next to it was a bottle of water and some bread with a neatly written note that said “Please don’t take medicine on an empty stomach.”

Marina. Dang it, how could Pearl get mad at someone sweet like this? Or was that sweetness just an act? An act to get close and use Pearl? A friend? The last three letters of that word spell “end”; those things don’t last. The injured inkling looked around the hallway.

Marina was nowhere to be seen. She probably thought that Pearl wouldn’t want to see her. And she would be right. How exactly do you talk to someone again after yelling at them? Marina is so kind and thoughtful and Pearl made her cry over something so dumb. She didn’t care much that Marina saw all her cringey lyrics. She was afraid that Marina would treat her differently if she knew about Pearl’s mishap. She was afraid that Marina would start acting in a way to avoid stepping on her toes. She was afraid that their normal banter and playing around would disappear.

 

Ah, that’s it.

 

She finally found someone to share her joy and time with and she was scared of losing that. She found a friend in Marina and that terrified her. No— losing Marina terrified her. She doesn’t want to lose Marina. Marina isn’t like anyone else Pearl has met before. The posers and the users— Marina wasn’t anything like them. The way Marina looks at music or machines or even at Pearl— that look just sparkles. The way Marina talks about her passions or towards Pearl— her voice is just loving in every way. The way Marina smiles at the slightest things— as if she was experiencing the joys of the world for the first time ever. Marina is different; that’s why Pearl let her in. In her home. In her life.

Pearl didn’t want to care, but she ended up caring about someone again. Now that she’s finally realized that she cares, it’s too late. She ruined it. She ruined everything. She always— no. Why is she pitying herself? This isn’t like her. Stop acting so pathetic. Stop thinking about everything that’s wrong and start thinking about how to make things right. You’ve let too many disappointing things happen in your life and this friendship with Marina isn’t going to be one of them. Stop being the victim and start being the victor.

Pearl ate the bread, took the recommended amount of painkiller pills, and chugged the entire water bottle. Pearl cleaned up her hand and sloppily wrapped it in gauze. She made her way towards Marina’s room.

 

 

 

And now that she’s standing in front of Marina’s room, she’s not sure what to do. Thank her for leaving the first aid kit in front of her room? Apologize for losing her temper earlier? Act like nothing ever happened— no, that’s a terrible move.

If you don’t address a heavy wound immediately, it’s only going to get worse. The throbbing of her hand is proof of that. Apologies become increasingly difficult to say as more time passes. What Marina did wasn’t right, but Pearl could have reacted better. She wants to apologize for raising her voice. She wants to fix things with her friend, but she doesn’t know how friendship works. She just paced back and forth in front of Marina’s room trying to think of how to go about this. The more she paced, the more nerves she lost. Pearl was almost tempted to go back to her own room until the door to Marina's room opened. The tall girl was dressed in the same clothes as when they first met. She was carrying her green backpack with sleeping bag tied on top.

“Marina, what are you— where...?”

 

“P-Pearl? Um, I...”

 

They both just awkwardly stood in the hallway.

 

“I’m sorry!” They both finally said it at the same time.

 

Marina was confused. “Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who invaded your privacy.”

 

“Well... I mean... Still, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. And I shouldn’t have said those things that I did earlier.”

 

“You had every right to be mad. A bad deed deserves to be punished, so... it might be best if I left... You’ve been too kind to me, and there’s no way I could possibly pay back all the wonderful things you have done for me. But I promise to send money at the end of each month to repay my debt to yo—”

 

“No! I don’t need the money; I don’t care about that. I don’t care that you read my embarrassing lyrics. I cared about how you would react when you saw my medical records. I cared about all the fun times we shared together. I care about you, Marina!”

 

They were both surprised to hear those words come out from the older of the two. Pearl didn't expect to admit that aloud, and Marina has never been told that she was cared about. A blush quickly spread across both their faces. Marina quietly added, “... I care about you too, but I did something wrong.”

 

“So what? Everyone messes up! We’re not perfect! You just have to learn from your mistakes and move on with your life!” Ah, who were these words for again? Pearl gestures at Marina’s backpack and continues, “You shouldn’t just run away from all your problems; nothing gets fixed like that. Trust me, it’ll only leave you with regret.” Pearl can understand Marina wanting to run away; she would’ve done the same if she were younger. But she’s 19 now and she’s more mature than that. She’s more mature because of that.

 

Marina was beginning to realize just how cowardly her actions have been. She’s weak, she doesn’t like this. She ran away from the Octarian society and she was about to run away again. Running all the time won't produce a solution; it only makes you tired. 

 

Pearl proceeded, “You called me your friend. But if you were my friend, then you wouldn’t be leaving me like this. If you care about me at all, you wouldn’t run away.” The older girl has sat back enough times and watched plenty of people leave her life. She's already had her fair share of relationships gone wrong; this isn’t going to be one of them.

 

Marina was quiet. Why has she been making so many irrational decisions lately? Pearl is right, a true friend wouldn’t run away from these sorts of situations.

 

“Look, I don’t know how friendship works either, but I know I don’t want you to go.” It was nearly a whisper when the Inkling softly requested, “Please don’t go.”

 

They stood at opposite ends of the doorway in silence for some time. Marina dropped the backpack she was wearing and carefully reached for Pearl’s injured hand. Her movement was slow as if to silently ask for permission; Pearl doesn’t shy away from the touch.

 

The Octoling quietly declared, “I won’t go." She looked down at their hands and said, "I don’t know if I can ever apologize enough or ever repay you.”

 

“Marina, I don’t need the apologies and I definitely don’t need the money. I need a music partner that will go on stage with me and a friend that will stand by my side through all the other things in life.”

 

The younger girl hesitated. “Could I... Could I be that person? Could I ask to be your music partner and friend?”

 

“What do you mean?” Pearl let out a small chuckle and looked up at Marina reassuringly, “Of course. You’re already that person, remember? We’re Off the Hook.”

 

Marina just doesn’t know what to do with herself. She doesn’t deserve any of this.

 

“H-hey, c’mon. Don’t cry.” Pearl reached up with her free hand to wipe away the freshly formed tears on the taller girl’s cheeks. The crying girl looked like she wanted a hug but wasn’t sure if she was allowed to. So this time, it was Pearl that pulled her in.

 

Marina then wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl and sobbed, “I don’t want to lose you. I let go of a lot of things when I left, but I don’t want to let go of you. I’m scared of letting go. I’ve never met anyone like you before. Is it selfish of me to want to stay by your side?”

 

Pearl tightened her squeeze. “No, I want you to stay. I want to stay by your side too. You took the words right out of my mouth.” 

 

 

And so they stayed like that for a while.

 

 

“I’m sorry about everything I did earlier.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

Pearl pulled away from the hug and looked up at Marina. She hesitated for a moment before asking, “Friends?”

 

Marina found that Pearl’s eyes were just as hopeful as her own must have looked. She softened her gaze and reaffirmed, “Friends.” It must’ve been the sudden relief that followed her response that caused her stomach to growl. Marina hadn’t eaten a proper meal all day; neither did Pearl. She ate that loaf of bread left by her room but that was about it.

 

Pearl just chuckles and proposes, “It’s probably really cold by now, but I brought some food from that place I told you about. We could heat it up and eat together if you want. I don't think it'll be all that great after being reheated, but we can always go and get more from the restaurant some other time.”

 

Marina just eagerly nods her head and smiles at the mention of— not just the food but at— eating together.

 

“Alright, I’ll show you the lyrics that I workshopped for our new song! And I’ll even show you all my old cringey lyrics that I wrote when I was just starting to explore heavy metal and rap! We can laugh at them together.”

 

“I thought they were nice.”

 

“Oh c’mon, we both know they had no meter or rhythm. But we all gotta start somewhere, right?" Pearl was planning on burning that box that contained her dark past in a grand bonfire, but maybe she'll keep it around as an indication of growth. "Anyways, let’s go!”

 

“Ah wait, Pearl!” Marina stopped the eager girl in her tracks by grabbing hold of her arm. She playfully said, “I think you’re a good rapper,” Marina lifted Pearl's injured hand with gauze barely hanging on, “but you’re wrapping could still use some improvement.”

 

Pearl looked at her messy bandaging then to Marina. That silly quip made Pearl wonder why she was even worried in the first place. The Inkling just bursts into a fit of laughter partially in response to Marina's joke but mostly due to the overwhelming relief from amending their relationship. The Octoling joins in with her own giggling.

 

“Here, let me fix this for you and then we can go eat.”

 

“Alright, fine. Thanks... ‘Rina.”

 

'Rina? Surely Pearl didn't forget her name? Perhaps she misspoke? She tilted her head in confusion and repeated, “''Rina'?”

 

“Hah, it’s a nickname. Friends give each other those, right?” 

 

Nickname, huh? This is the first time she’s had one. She’s used to code names and job titles but this is new. It’s a nice new. She thinks for a bit before saying, “Right, Pearlie.”

 

“Huh?” Pearl wasn’t expecting for Marina to give her one back.

 

“Haha, you’re blushing. You’re so cute, Pearlie.”

 

“Pffft, it just sounds so childish.”

 

“You don’t like it?” Marina was starting to worry she made a mistake.

 

“Nah, it’s great. Thanks.”

 

“No. Thank _you_. For everything.”

 

 

 

Maybe things won't go back to the way they were before, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing.

Pearl stopped believing in miracles a long time ago. But now, she's starting to think that they might exist. By some strange chance, she got to meet Marina after all.

Bad situations will always exist; it's important to find solutions instead of just looking at problems. Sometimes you can't do anything about them, but you can always change how you look at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there’s talk about Pearl’s growth being stunted due to the shockwave accident, but it hasn’t been properly confirmed.  
> I tried researching, but I never found a correlation between growth and electric shocks. Most of the time, electrical accidents lead to burns and causes abnormal heart rhythm. (As immediate symptoms)  
> I’m basing Inkling anatomy on human anatomy since it’s the one I’m most familiar with and the way they were drawn on sunken scroll 5 of the first game. In humans, the pituitary gland located in the brain is responsible for growth. It makes growth hormones which affect bones (that inklings don’t have) and muscles. The gland also secretes other hormones responsible for stimulating the maturation of sex organs (hence the lack of chest). So IF the electricity did stunt her growth then I imagine it affected her anterior pituitary gland. Since inklings don’t have skulls to protect their brains, that makes it more likely to be affected by electrical shock.  
> As far as recorded neuropsychological symptoms from electrocution goes— being electrocuted can cause fatigue, easier irritation, uncoordinated movement, and depression. Those are long term effects that aren’t immediately noticed. Other physical long term effects include pain and formation of cataracts on eyes.  
> Lol thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> Not a lot of information on electrical shocks or the basis for Pearl’s stunted growth theory, but I made this chapter a thing anyways. This was also written several weeks after the first 9 chapters. I had all those chapters already written when I first published it. I spread out the uploading to edit, make sure everything is cohesive, and to give myself enough time to write more chapters. So the following chapters may be veeeery different from those first chapters. This one even more so because I don’t know much about writing angst.


	11. Ammo Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turf war preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I was supposed to upload this on April 29, 2019, whoops. My bad 😅. I apologize if anyone actually wanted to read the mess that I make. This was the last full chapter I wrote, so I can’t promise another update anytime soon because any and all drafts I currently have in my notes are for events a lot further into the future. I didn’t exactly forget about about this fanfic; I just didn’t want to upload this one because I didn’t want to let the story end with this chapter if I never came back. I’m more of an artist than I am a writer so most of my attention is focused in that department (my art’s not that great so I’m not linking anything). I’m slightly burnt out on drawing, so I’m trying to write instead. Again, no promises for other updates because I make sure to edit my writing at least 3 times to make sure everything is somewhat in character, grammatically correct, and all that jazz, it’s a long process for something that’s just done for fun, haha. Sorry once again, thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos, and I hope you enjoy.

   “Hold on to your tentacles...”

   “It’s Inkopolis news time!”

 

“The Squid Sisters?!!” Marina lost her composure momentarily; after all, her idols were on screen. How could she not lose it?

Pearl slightly jumped at the sudden outburst. “Huh? Oh yeah, you said they were big where you’re from, right? They’ve been gaining a lot of traction in the plaza lately and now they’re our news hosts.” Pearl enjoys their music, but she's not as crazy about them as Marina is. 

 

   “Before we reveal today’s stages, some special news!”

   “What is it? What is it?!”

 

“Oooh, it’s around that time already.”

 

Huh? What time? Special news? What’s that weird beeping machine on screen? Word from on high?? Splatfest???

 

“Woo! Splatfest!”

 

Pearl sure is excited. Marina is just confused. The screen behind the Squid Sisters displayed a picture of a cat on the left hand side and a dog on the right. 

 

“Cat vs Dog? Gotta go with team dog fur sure. Which team would you side on, Marina?”

 

Was that a pet pun just now? Well, Judd’s softness is legit so “Team Cat, I suppose. What is a dog anyways?”

 

“Cat’s enemy or something like that. They’re said to have been loyal creatures that loved their owners unconditionally. Must’ve been true because a bunch of their remains were found next to human fossils. There are some bones at Shellendorf Institute; you’d probably like it there with all the knowledge and junk they keep at that museum. Actually, I think there might be a book somewhere in our library about creatures of the past that we could check out.”

 

Wow, Pearl was always so full of knowledge. Maybe she got it all from that Shelfindork Instant ‘tude place; it might be worth checking out one day. Why does that name sound familiar? A trip to the museum sounds nice, but the book from Pearl’s library is a lot closer. You know… There are so many books in Pearl’s home, but Marina has yet to see the Inkling actually read any of them. Maybe she already read them all? It might be a possibility with how much Pearl knows. Wait, does Pearl know about the Octarians? There are a few history books in her library (most of which the events were written veeeeery differently compared to Octarian history books). Does Pearl know that Marina is Octarian? Maybe not? The younger of the two frequents the library quite often but she has never seen Pearl step foot in there once. Maybe Pearl doesn’t know that Marina is an Octoling?

 

“Earth to Marina? You good there?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Pearl is looking at her with concern. Marina realized how quickly she was breathing and fast her hearts were beating. She needs to calm down. If Pearl knew that Marina was Octarian, she wouldn’t have opened up her home to her. Would she? Did Pearl know? Is she waiting for a chance to splat Marina? No, she would have done it already. They’re friends. Pearl wouldn’t. Would she?

 

“You have a cold or something?” Pearl reached out for Marina’s forehead, but— before any contact could be made— the Octoling backed up all the way up to the far opposite side of the sofa they were sharing. Fear filled her seafoam green eyes.

 

“Ummm. My bad? I was just going to check your temperature, but if you’re going to freak out that much then I won’t.” Pearl put her hand back down on her lap and turned back to the TV.

 

Though Pearl’s expression remained stoic, Marina could pick up that she just hurt the Inkling’s feelings. That made Marina realize her folly. What is she doing doubting Pearl like that? “No, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about some... difficult things in the past.”

 

They remained there for a while. The awkward silence was filled by noises coming from the large screen, but it wasn't a good enough distraction for the tension that filled the room. Pearl was waiting for Marina to continue talking, but it seems like that was the end of the conversation. So the short girl stood up and said, “Well, I’m gonna get ready for the Splatfest. So uh... yeah...”

 

Oh right, she never got to ask. “Um, Pearl? What is a Splatfest?”

 

“Wait, seriously? You don’t know?”

 

Marina just sat there with a lost look on her face.

 

“It’s like a regular turf war battle, but this time you get to pick sides.”

 

At the mention of those words, Marina’s mouth went dry. She tried her best to remain composed and posed the question, “t-turf war?”

 

Pearl was still focusing her attention at the TV, so she didn’t quite notice just how on edge Marina was. “Yeah. Did they not have those where you're from? It’s a sport we play around here. Two teams of 4 ink up a stage for a few minutes and the side that covers more ground wins some cash and rep. And Splatfests are a once a month thing where you pick a side and fight for it for 24 hours through a buncha turf war battles. Depending on how good you are, you get some super sea snails.”

 

Just a sport, huh? “It sounds a little dangerous...”

 

“It’s totally safe. Even if you get splatted you respawn immediately in the same area so there’s no danger.”

 

They didn’t exchange any more words for a while, so Pearl took a quick glance at Marina’s direction to maybe catch a glimpse of how she felt about turf war. Truth be told, Pearl has been wanting to invite Marina to a few matches for a long while now. Marina’s personality exudes pacifism, but her toned body just screams that she’s ready for victory.

 

The taller of the two was deep in thought.

 

Marina prefers sitting in the sidelines and rooting for people instead of actually engaging in battle. But Pearl said she was getting ready for the Splatfest and she seemed pretty excited. Marina can’t ask the older girl to not participate. She’s not a fan of going out places, but what she dislikes even more is letting Pearl get into trouble. And if there’s one thing Marina has learned in her short time living with Pearl, it’s that the small Inkling always gets herself into a LOT of trouble.

 

“Pearl, I’m going with you.”

 

“Woah, wait, really?” It’s rare for Pearl to see Marina so determined and actually willing to go out somewhere.

 

“I’m going with you. I’m going to protect my precious Pearlie.”

 

Pearl's face is immediately warmed up by that declaration. She can't help it; she’s not used to having someone around that actually cares for her. Hey wait, she’s the older one here; Pearl should be saying the cool lines! “Don’t worry about me; I’ve got your back,” is what Pearl wanted to say, but a different and more important concern came to mind. “Wait, do you even have registered weapons or a player card to battle? They’ve got rules and regulations we need to follow.”

 

“Ummm.” As far as weapons go, Marina only brought her octoshot with her. She was actually working on a variety of different weapons for the Octolings to use instead of the default shooter everyone was given. But her octobrush and brella prototypes were left at the Octarian base. Would they allow her to register her octoshot as a weapon? Wait, would they even allow her a card?? She’s not exactly a legal citizen.

 

“Well, it's not too hard to get the stuff. We’ll go and get you ready at the plaza. After we get you a card, we can go check out Ammo Knights. You might like it there. Though fair warning, the dude running that joint is kinda weird. But he’s not a bad guy... maybe.”

 

 

 ———

 

 

Registering for a player card was incredibly easy. They just needed your name, age, and picture. Inkling society is... surprisingly lax. Everyone is just taking it easy on the surface. Their main worries appear to be focused on fashion and style. Meanwhile in the underground canyon, every Octarian is working day in and day out. Constant worry about the depleting power supply, shortage of land, and war against Inklings. The war long ended; there’s no point in staying stuck in the past. They should have moved on, but it was hard to. While they struggled, their enemies led easy lives. It wasn’t fair. In some sense, Marina could sympathize with DJ Octavio. She could sympathize but she couldn’t agree with his plans. There were better means of obtaining energy other than using underhanded tactics like thievery to take the Inkling’s power supply. Anyways, that’s in the past. No point in thinking about that now. They’re walking into the shop called “ammonites”? Or something like that. Pearl mentioned being cautious of the owner?

 

“Why hello hello Ms. Houzuki what are you in the market for? Would you perhaps be interested in the lates—”

 

“Yo, Sheldon, chill man. I don’t need the long spiel. I’m here for my friend.”

 

“Ah—” Sheldon turned his gaze to Marina and held a blank expression. “Actually Ms. Houzuki, I took into consideration what you mentioned before about making a dual wielding shooter. Something smaller and lighter to enable more movement and perform ‘cooler tricks’. I created a prototype in the back. You can test it out if you’d like and I’ll assist your friend here in the meantime.”

 

“YOOOO FOR REALS?!”

 

Before Marina could stop her, Pearl already ran to the back. Oh no, she’s alone with a complete stranger.

 

“Ms. Ida, correct?”

 

Marina froze. She hasn’t introduced herself yet.

 

“Hmm, an Octoling on the surface? And not just any Octoling, the young genius weapon engineer prodigy, Marina Ida. What brings you here to my humble weapon shop?”

 

“H-how do you— who?” Marina slowly backed up towards the door, arms and legs involuntarily shaking.

 

“Ah, I apologize. How rude of me to not introduce myself first. I am Sheldon Shellendorf, grandson of Ammoses Shellendorf who served during the Great Turf War as a weapon engineer for the Squidbeak Splatoon.”

 

Oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. Great Turf War, Squidbeak Splatoon, and Ammoses Shellendorf, how could Marina be so careless? Marina has heard of Shellendorf before. Not just from the name of that museum Pearl mentioned earlier, but from her days in the army. Intel on the enemy was important. Ammoses Shellendorf was a fairly big name in those old reports. His weapon enhancements caused some trouble for the Octarians. Octarian technology was far more superior, but that man still caused quite a stir. And now Marina is standing in his grandson’s shop. She should get out of here quickly. But what about Pearl? What if he holds her hostage? Pearl warned Marina of the horseshoe crab salesman. Why did that small inkling have to run off?? Pearlieeee please come back.

 

“I just want to say it’s an honor to meet someone whose intellect could rival— no— surpasses that of my dear grandpappy.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Sincerely. I have seen plenty of your work through Agent 3’s missions and I must say that it is quite impressive. I applaud your innovation and craftsmanship.”

 

“Wait, what? How do you even know of me? It’s not as if I signed my work. Agent 3...?”

 

“I have sources, but I’m not allowed to disclose that information. Also, you’re quite popular amongst Octarians; there had been quite a stir since your reported disappearance. To think that the genius combat engineer wound up in my shop.”

 

“...” How do you respond to something like that? There was always a pang of guilt Marina felt for leaving everyone she knew, but no matter how much she asked them to join her, no one would listen. She had to leave by herself; she didn’t think her absence would leave much impact. She was the lead engineer, but surely they could immediately replace her with someone else. Was it a mistake to leave?

 

“Going back to my original question: what brings you here to my humble weapon shop?” Sheldon was short, shorter than Pearl. Thick glasses and buck teeth. He was small and very thin; an overall wimpy looking physique. But despite his appearances, the gravity of his question frightened Marina. After that whole interaction, Sheldon’s question was revealed to be far more weighty than when initially asked. “You’re an illegal alien from enemy base and you’re trespassing in our land. State your purpose.” That’s practically what the grandson of the accomplished war veteran is asking. This is a test, if Marina doesn’t answer correctly things could get really bad.

 

“I left behind my past for a better life on the surface. I don’t want trouble; I just want a peaceful life. I know I don’t deserve that. The things I helped make were and are being used to hurt others. I can’t take that back no matter how much regret it brings me. I’m sorry.”

 

“I see. Well not really, my eyesight is horrible. But anyways, there’s really no need to apologize to me. What’s done is done and I can’t say my hands are any cleaner. Creating and selling weapons is the only thing I can do now since I was turned away from the military due to poor eyesight.”

 

“Why weapons? I’m sure there are plenty of other things you could engineer.”

 

“I find it to be quite fun as do the other surface dwellers. And besides, it’s a necessity.”

 

Marina just looked at the man as if he was insane.

 

“Underneath all the intellect, we’re all just simple animals. Always willing to fight for anything we deem important. That’s why our planet’s history is riddled with wars and battles. That’s why we have turf war battles. We’re all just animals fighting for what we want. And watching turf war battles always gets me feeling pumped up. I can’t exactly participate in the sport, so creating weapons for Inklings to use is a pretty good alternative.”

 

“I... don’t think I fully understand...”

 

“Don’t you want to? Isn’t that why you came here to my shop today?”

 

“I came here for Pearl. This ‘sport’ doesn’t seem safe; I’d like to protect her.”

 

“Ah yes, Ms. Houzuki. She never ceases to surprise me. She always brings in something new for me to fix or improve upon. A very creative mind she has. And today she brought me THE Octarian engineer.”

 

“...” Marina doesn’t think of herself as anyone great, but she can agree that Pearl is always full of surprises.

 

“Does she know that you’re Octarian?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Not a lot of Inklings know about the Great Turf War, and as a result not many of them know of Octarians. Most kids like to skip classes and participate in Turf Wars without even knowing the history behind it. Well, even those well-versed in history are not too knowledgeable in what an Octarian would look like. The species hasn’t been spotted on the surface for over a hundred years, most think they had gone extinct. Has anyone ever called you an Octarian while you’ve been living here?”

 

“... Other than you, no...”

 

“See, most citizens here would just assume you’re an Inkling from another country.”

 

“Pearl seems fairly knowledgeable, but I’m not sure if she knows. I don’t exactly feel comfortable with bringing it up either.”

 

“There might be quite a stir if word got out that Octarians were still among us, especially amongst veterans of the war. But to be quite frank, I don’t really care about your species and I believe that is the general atmosphere in today's society. My Grandpappy did side with the Inklings during the war, but I am not in the military and we are not at war. Well, I suppose there was some disturbance recently caused by Octarians... But that was kept under wraps and the Great Zapfish is back now so no need to worry.”

 

Marina grimaced a bit at the mention of that failed operation.

 

“Kids these days only really care about what's fresh, but I don't see a reason to bring your species if it's not mentioned. Anyways, I wasn’t too sure where you two stood in terms of that topic, so that’s why I asked Ms. Houzuki to step out of the room.”

 

“Thank you for taking that into consideration.”

 

“But of course. Now, is there anything I can do for you? I have quite the selection of weapons in my shop!”

 

“You really don’t mind me buying?”

 

“My ware is for anyone that will treat them well, and you seem to be of good character. Also, you appear to be on good terms with Ms. Houzuki, so I’ll place my trust in that.”

 

Pearl was right, Sheldon is weird but he’s not a bad guy. “Well, I suppose I’d like to start with the basic splattershot.”

 

“Ah, the classic Splattershot. It's a modified version of a weapon that was used in the Great Turf War of old. When this weapon made a splash with the fresh kids, it helped popularize the Turf Wars we know toda—”

 

“Yo, Sheldon, these dualies aren’t working out, man.”

 

Sheldon briefly frowned at being interrupted, and once he processed the comment his brows furrowed further.

 

Marina smiled at hearing and seeing someone familiar approach from the back of the shop.

 

“There’s, uhh, kind of a problem.” Pearl wore a sheepish smile as she revealed the busted weapons in her hands. “It sorta flew outta my hands mid-roll and fell apart.”

 

Sheldon looked like a ghost with how pale he went. His prototype has become a pile of junk within the duration of a few minutes. All that’s left was the hollow shell of the man he once was.

Marina cast a brief look at the broken pieces Pearl held. It looked like regular splattershots but smaller. “May I?” The Octoling requested the item from Pearl who obliged.

 

“Hmmm... with this shape, it would be difficult for anyone to tryto roll wielding these guns. It’s too top heavy. Perhaps if you moved the collecting tank elsewhere like below and behind the handle that might help the user be able to utilize rolls.”

 

Sheldon and Pearl just stare at Marina, both slightly taken aback.

 

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?! Ms. Marina Ida you are indeed a genius! If the collection tank is moved there, then should there be a pipe that connects to the nozzle through the handle or elsewhere?”

 

Upon closer inspection, it looked like there were ducts behind the gun tanks. “What are these ducts for?”

 

“The ducts shoot out ink to help move the user roll. It creates a functional recoil, so to speak.”

 

“Then, to answer your question about the pipe, put it in front of the handle. It will act as a guard so that the user is less likely to drop the gun and it’ll be easier to clean during maintenance.”

 

 

This was a welcome change of pace. Pearl just sat back and enjoyed the scene taking place before her. Usually she gets bored of Sheldon’s overly passionate talks about weapons, but this is the first time she’s seen Marina geek out with someone else. Most of the time, Marina gets really awkward when she had to interact with someone that wasn’t Pearl. The complete change in character whenever they left the mansion— the witty and sweet Marina would be reduced to a nervous wreck. Pearl wanted to help Marina out of her social anxiety even just a little. She could have just lent Marina her weapons, but she just had a good hunch about bringing the tall girl to Sheldon’s shop. If there was another building fanatic Pearl knew of, it was the crab-man. And the fair-skinned girl was right to bring her friend here. Because right now, seeing the two of them nerd out together, it warmed Pearl’s hearts a little. (Also, she’s probably off the hook for wrecking Sheldon’s prototypes.) Seeing Marina in her element was always a sight to behold. The older girl slowly drifted into a slumber while listening to Marina discussing weapon schematics with the shop owner.

 

 ...

 

“Pearl? Pearlieeee. Wake up, sleepy head.”

 

“Hmm?” Pearl was slowly roused from her nap.

 

“Sorry, Pearlie. I lost track of time while discussing how to engineer dual wielding guns with Sheldon. He said he would work on creating the prototype and that you would be the first to test them out if you’re up for it.”

 

“Really?” Pearl’s inquiry was laced in drowsiness, her voice being a bit rough from waking up. She feels like she’s still in a dreamlike state with the way Marina is giggling adorably and looking at her with such soft eyes.

 

“Yup, it should be made by next week. I know it’s gotten pretty late, but did you still want to play a Turf War match?”

 

Pearl glanced at a clock in the shop. “Nah, Inkopolis Tower is closed now, we can’t play.”

 

“Oh... I’m sorry, Pearl...”

 

“Huh? Nah, don’t worry about it, 'Rina. As long as you had fun. Did you?”

 

Marina didn’t expect to be engineering weapons again... But it’s not bad. She’s not being forced to. She wanted to do this. Creating new weapon schematics made her realize how much she’s missed making things like that. Was it wrong of her? Who knows. But the way Pearl drowsily made a lopsided smile when Marina mentioned she would be the first to try the weapons, it was too cute. “Yeah, I enjoyed my time.”

 

“Then that’s all that matters.”

 

“I still feel bad... I promise I’ll join you next time you want to play a match!”

 

“Alright, its a promise. We’ll turf war it up and win a bunch of splatfests! But for now, let’s go grab something to eat for dinner.”

 

“Yes, Pearlie!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my formatting, I don't recall how I spaced the dialogue in the other chapters. It's been three months.   
> It's funny how I thought of Sheldon as a neutral party, because this was all written waaay before the final fest and alignments were announced. I thought it was weird how in both of the single player modes, in order to progress in some levels, you need to open up crab locks. And he should be one of the few that know of the Octarian's existence, but he doesn't seem bothered by Marina or any of the octolings that end up in his shop. I'm glad my head cannon was confirmed. (Btw, which side did you fight for in the final fest?)


End file.
